Transfusion
by 73145
Summary: Tsukune begins to change in ways neither he nor anyone else could have predicted. Will it be for better or for worse? Will he ran from his new self, or accept it? Most importantly, why am I asking YOU all of this? I already know! But you don't, so read on
1. Chapter 1

Bear with me here, I don't write fanfictions very often. I write **good **fanfictions even less often, so once again, bear with me.

Here I take a stab at something I would LOVE to have happen in the series. But since I'm a jackass, I'm not going to tell you what that is. You'll have to find out. By reading.

This will be taking place in the second year a few weeks after the summer vacation arc. I've currently read up to Ch. 21, which is right in the middle of said arc. So this happens after the fight with "God" the Siren and whatnot. Enjoy...

* * *

Tsukune has it good nowadays. A calm has befallen Yokai Academy, and everything seems to have wound into a nice daily cycle. This was a good thing; no terrorists to fight, no cities to save, and a lot of face time with Moka.

Granted that it is most often Inner Moka, and that face time usually involves Tsukune's blood exiting his body in a variety of ways. When he isn't being borderline-molested by Kurumu, followed by Mizore, or ambushed by Yukari and Kokoa, he's being hospitalized by Inner Moka's training.

Still, it's a good life. He's starting to get comfortable with the relative peace. In the back of his mind, though, he has a feeling that things are going to start changing soon. How or why, he doesn't know, but he doesn't like the sound of it...

**. . .**

"Tsukune, Focus!"

"Huh?"

Tsukune arrived back at reality from a pleasant daydream he was having, and he was greeted by a nice shoe colliding with his face at about 63 MPH.

**Tsukune**: "No fair, I wasn't ready!"

**Moka**: "Then GET ready, we still have a half-hour of training!"

Tsukune gathered his thoughts and took a fighter's stance. He was getting better at fighting Inner Moka, to the point where he could last almost two whole minutes in a fight against her. Longer if he could run fast enough.

Moka started with her usual routine: she rushed at him and prepared to once again connect her foot with his jaw. Tsukune knew that foot well and parried by dodging around and attempting to punch her in the back of the head. This proved a futile effort as Moka blocked it and pushed him to the ground 15 feet away.

Tsukune quickly recovered and decided to try at the offense, a role he rarely plays. He thrust himself forward and decided to try slipping under Moka's outstretched arm and headlocking her from behind. Had he had more time to think, he would have **not** done this.

Anyway, Moka was caught off guard, and quickly found herself in a poorly executed headlock. At first she was astonished by the pure stupidity of this move, then by the fact that Tsukune had actually pulled it off, and finally by the fact that she had gone almost three seconds without making him suffer for his stupid-yet-lucky move. However, she decided to reward him instead; this was the first time he had taken the offensive against her without losing consciousness.

**Moka**: "Well done, Tsukune...you can let me go now..."

Tsukune didn't hear her. He was preoccupied by her very nice shoulder. The veins were showing. Tsukune was thirsty. Moka was making white noise.

_I wonder how blood tastes..._

Tsukune couldn't breathe. Moka's elbow had connected smoothly with Tsukune's stomach, and he was now on the ground gasping for air.

**Moka**: "What do you think you're doing? I said 'good job'. That means 'let go'."

Tsukune was mad. And thirsty. Moka had taken his meal from him.

_She must die..._

Everything went white. Tsukune felt some stuff happening, but he couldn't see or hear anything. He could taste though. Blood. Nice and thick. But not satisfying. It was his own blood. That wouldn't do.

_Wait, what am I thinking? What's going on?_

Tsukune awoke from his trance. He was kneeling down, breathing heavily. He looked around and spotted a big dust cloud coming from the small cliff wall near his and Moka's training ground. As the dust cleared, the figure of Moka lying against the wall became apparent.

**Tsukune**: "Moka?"

There were cracks in the rocks.

**Tsukune**: "Moka, are you OK?"

Moka sat up and looked at Tsukune. She stared at him with shocked expression. A gleam of fear twinkled in her eye, but quickly vanished.

**Moka**: "Wh...what was that?"

**Tsukune**: "What happened?"

Tsukune didn't need to ask this; he already knew what happened. His own thirst for Moka's blood had returned, and he had lost control and caught Moka off guard.

**Moka**: "..."

**Tsukune**: "...sorry. I lost control..."

**Moka**: "...this practice is over. Go home and cool down, or something..."

Moka got up and began walking home. She stopped and Tsukune watched as her nice silver hair dyed itself a nice pink. She stood there for a second, then turned around and looked at Tsukune.

**Moka**: "C'mon, Tsukune! Let's walk home together!"

She had put on her rosary and reverted to Outer Moka.

**Tsukune**: "...sorry, Moka. I lost control..."

**Moka**: "Oh, don't worry about it. Nobody got hurt...c'mon, let's go home."

She was worried, but she was trying (and failing) to hide it. Tsukune smiled weakly and started walking home next to her. He looked down at his 'Holy' lock, on his wrist. The cracks had gotten larger and deeper. He knew that if he lost control too much, the lock would break. He would become a ghoul, and Moka would probably have to kill him herself.

_I'll have to talk to the headmaster about this...I bet he has another lock for me to use, he knows it won't last. ...but what then? Will this continue for my whole life?_

_. . ._

_I'm thirsty..._

**. . .**

Moka and Tsukune walk towards the second-year dorm talking happily. Both were trying to pretend that nothing had happened. They talked about newspaper club and what the big story was going to be this week. The only downside of the recent calm was a severe lack of gripping cover stories. Last week they had forced to settle with "Slug-thing wins school photography contest". They barely handed out **any** papers that day.

**Tsukune**: "...yeah, so I was thinking, maybe we could just interview—OW!"

**Moka**: "What's wrong?"

**Tsukune**: "Oh, nothing. I bit my lip..."

Tsukune immediately lost focus. The blood leaking into his mouth...it was tasty...

_This is bad. I've had a thirst for blood before, but now...I'm getting a __**taste**__ for it, too..._

**Moka**: "...Tsukune?"

**Tsukune**: "Hm? Yes?"

**Moka**: "Is something wrong? You've stopped walking..."

**Tsukune**: "Oh, yeah, I'm good. Just...uh..."

Moka had put on her jacket and her shoulders were covered, so Tsukune wasn't feeling quite as enticed, but he wasa still uncomfortable. They were near the crossroad between the second-year boy's dorm and the second-year girl's dorm.

**Tsukune**: "Uh, Moka? I'm gonna go now, OK? Seeya tomorrow..."

And at that he ran off. He didn't look back, and tried not to think about Moka for the time being. He just wanted to lie down for a while and gather his thoughts...

**. . .**

Tsukune was laying down in his dorm room. He was granted the perk of not having a roommate, since the only people who he could trust with his identity were females with the intent of seducing him. Them, and Moka, which still wouldn't have been be a good idea.

Tsukune was confused. Well, not quite as confused as he was scared. Scared of what he might do to Moka if this continued. It obviously wasn't a problem if Inner Moka was on call, but that was not the case most of the time.

_I guess now I sort of know how Moka felt last year when I first became a ghoul...she wanted to leave, she didn't want to be in a position where she would have to hurt me. If I try that now, she'll just chase after me..._

Tsukune smiled at this, realizing how close he and Moka really were. He checked the clock. 9:37.

_(sigh) I've got class tomorrow. Better get ready for bed..._

After a quick shower, he prepared his toothbrush. The nightly routine. He leaned into the mirror over the sink. Also part of "the routine". He bit his lip again. Not part of the routine... He irritably checked his mouth to see how bad the cut was...

The toothbrush clattered on the floor. Tsukune stared, wide-eyed, at his reflection.

_This could be more serious than I thought..._

This is what he thought as he stroked his canine teeth, which had gown nearly twice their previous length...

* * *

So, how is it? Good? Bad? My schizophrenia tells me it's bad. But that guy doesn't know shit about good literature. So let's hear what **you** have to say! 'Cuz you're not getting another chapter otherwise!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I've got some good reviews on Chapter 1, so I'll give this another go. Make a note: I'm making this up as I go. I've built a little template over a couple weeks, but the minor events and diologue are all on the fly.

I don't know why I told you that...

Alright, let's roll.

* * *

Tsukune walked down the dirt road towards school. It was the morning after his he discovered that his canine teeth had become very vampire-like, and he was still freaked out. He hadn't slept at all that night. He was trying to figure out what this could mean.

_Oh my God, I can't think about this anymore...I'll go see the headmaster after class today._

"Tsukune?"

He turned around to see Moka walking toward him.

**Moka**: "Why did you run off yesterday? Did I do something?"

**Tsukune**: "Oh, no, sorry about that, Moka. I...had some homework I still needed to finish before class today."

**Moka**: "Oh...okay! Well, what'd you get for number 12?"

Tsukune thought for a second before remembering that he actually **had** homework to finish this weekend.

"Tsukune!!"

Tsukune immediately recognized Kurumu's voice and turned to greet her. Before he could greet her, though, he was greeted himself by her breasts. Tsukune's ability to breathe was swiftly taken from him, as it is most Mondays.

**Kurumu**: "I'm so happy to see you, Tsukune! It feels like it's been forever!"

**Tsukune**: "It's been two days, Kurumu."

Moka made no attempt to stop Kurumu, as this was the usual Monday routine. Kurumu eventually released Tsukune from her deadly grip and they began their usual walk to the school building. Mizore's head popped up cautiously from the usual trash can. Yukari would meet them at the building.

The whole time they were walking, Tsukune talked happily with everyone, and tried to forget the fact that he had cut his lip open five times in the past three hours. By the time he sat in his desk in Nekonome-sensei's classroom, he was all but worry-free.

**. . .**

Tsukune closed his textbook and got up. The 3:00 PM bell had just rang and he was excited for the first day of a new week of newspaper club antics. He tried to imagine what sad headline they would have to sugar-coat this week. He smiled at the thought.

And, as if on cue, he cut his mouth on his teeth again.

_Damn, how does Moka live like this?_

This is when it hit him that he had to go see the headmaster. He sighed sadly as his worries and concerns from the previous night rushed into his psyche yet again.

"Hey, Tsukune!"

It was Moka, running up from behind Tsukune.

**Moka**: "I heard the Rock Golem from Class C fell down the grand staircase! I bet we could make that sound pretty exciting!"

**Tsukune**: "Yeah, I bet! ...but, I have to go...somewhere right now. I'll stop in afterwards, if newspaper club isn't over."

**Moka**: "Really? ...where are you going?"

**Tsukune**: "Oh, just...somewhere."

Moka's eyes sank. It made Tsukune feel bad.

**Tsukune**: "I'll be right back, I'm just going to see someone."

Tsukune's preoccupied mind didn't notice how this could be misunderstood, and with that he smiled weakly and walked off towards the front of the main school building. He heard the sound of Moka's footsteps fade as she went toward Nekonome-sensei's classroom.

Tsukune approached the grand staircase which led to the forbidden third story of the school. He was allowed onto the third story because he was one of the school's unofficial 'guardians'. He felt the usual, creepy ambiance as he approached the headmaster's office. The doorway to the headmaster's hellish 'paradise' could be seen down the hall. Tsukune knocked the office door hesitantly.

"Come in."

Tsukune did so. There always seemed to be so little going on in the headmaster's office. Ruby was organizing some books on a bookcase on the right wall, and the headmaster himself was looking out a window with the same amused, cryptic expression he always seemed to have.

**Headmaster**: "Ah, Aono-san. How can I help you?"

**Tsukune**: "Well, a few things. First off..."

He opened wide to show off his fangs. Ruby had her back turned and didn't see. The headmaster chuckled.

**Headmaster**: "Ruby-chan, I seem to have dropped the key to office door. It was my only copy, could you look for it?"

Ruby looked up, startled.

**Ruby**: "Headmaster-sama? ...where did you drop it?"

**Headmaster**: "Oh, it was probably out by the bus stop. Perhaps you should check there first."

Ruby seemed agitated. The bus stop was a half-mile walk from the headmaster's office.

**Ruby**: "(sigh)...yes sir..."

She walked off without a word. After a minute, the headmaster took a key from his pocket and locked the office door. He walked up to Tsukune.

**Headmaster**: "One more time, please."

Tsukune opened up, and the headmaster examined the fangs silently.

**Headmaster**: "...you've been craving blood lately, have you not?"

Tsukune wasn't surprised at all.

**Tsukune**: "Yes, sir."

**Headmaster**: "Let me see the holy lock, please."

Tsukune rolled up his right sleeve and revealed the lock. The headmaster stared at the lock intently. He seemed to be deep in thought. Tsukune got the funny feeling he always got when something bad was about to happen.

_(sigh) Aah, screw it, I feel like nothing could surprise me now..._

The headmaster finally reached down and firmly grasped part of the lock's chain. With great force, he tore the lock from Tsukune's arm, shattering the lock itself along with several of the golden chain links. Tsukune had just enough time to accept the wrongness of his previous thought before blacking out and falling to the floor.

**. . .**

_Hey, you there?_

_Huh? Wuh?_

_Yeah, you. What's up?_

_Who are you?_

_I'm YOU! Haha...or at least I was..._

_Dammit, the headmaster must have drugged me..._

_Nope, your just unconscious._

_Yeah, I figured. So why are you in my head?_

_Our head, you mean._

_You better pay rent if your moving in._

_Seriously, you're thinking for two now._

_Alright, I'll bite; why am I thinking for two now?_

_Well, you know how there's an Inner Moka? Now there's an Inner Tsukune, too!_

_. . ._

_Yeah, so don't screw things up, okay?_

_...why are you here?_

**. . .**

Tsukune awoke with a start. He was laying face down on a carpet. He looked up to see that he was still in the headmaster's office. The headmaster was sitting in a nice armchair looking out the big window.

**Tsukune**: "...what's going on?"

**Headmaster**: "Oh, you're awake. Good, good. Come here."

Tsukune got up and walked up to the headmaster's side.

**Tsukune**: "You aren't going to knock me out again, are you?"

**Headmaster**: "Not today. Show my your wrist, please."

Tsukune obeyed, noticing a new chain on his wrist. This one was silver instead of gold, and it felt heavier.

**Headmaster**: "Palm up, please"

Tsukune flipped his hand around, and stared. Connected at one point on the silver chain was smaller, lighter looking chain. It was about 2.5 inched long, and at the end was a small silver rosary. It looked just like Moka's, except about half the size.

Everything that was happening was starting to click in Tsukune's head.

**Headmaster**: "The transformation will be complete once young Moka removes this rosary for the first time."

Tsukune didn't even bother asking. The headmaster was now back in his perch, looking out what appeared to be his favorite window.

**Tsukune**: "I'm not here, at Yokai Academy, by accident, am I?"

**Headmaster**: "No indeed...please leave now, I have business to attend to."

He was obviously lying to avoid explaining the situation. Tsukune didn't care, he didn't want an explanation right now... He opened the door and walked out, only to find Ruby sitting on the floor. She was drawing flower designs on her left arm with a sewing needle. She looked up.

**Ruby**: "Oh, hi Tsukune! You musta been knocked out, huh?"

**Tukune**: "Why do you say that?"

**Ruby**: "Because it's been 4 hours since you walked in!"

She smiled cheerfully and went back to her 'art', leaving Tsukune wanting to go home and sleep the day away. He left and walked down the grand staircase, and out the front door of the building. He saw Moka asleep in the grass a few yards away.

_She must have followed me..._

He walked over and touched her shoulder. She shook awake.

**Moka**: "...huh? Tsukune? What took you so long? Why did you have to see the headmaster? It's almost dusk! How long has it been? What's..."

She seemed almost as confused as Tsukune.

**Tsukune**: "Let's just go home, Moka. I need some rest."

**Moka**: "...okay..."

**. . .**

They walked home, both seemed relieved.

_She probably thought I was in danger. ...what'll happen now? I need to figure all of this out. The headmaster probably planned this from the beginning._

**Moka**: "Tsukune?"

Tsukune looked up, and his heart lept. The full moon had come out. The light made Moka look so pale, and her neck was practically glowing to Tsukune.

He started walking. She smiled weakly and turned around, and began walking as well. She was soon stopped, though, by Tsukune putting his arms around her body like he was hugging her. He was barely thinking right now, all he could concentrate on was how thirsty he was.

Moka's face had turned bright red. She had a different idea of what was going on. Tsukune bent his face down and touched his nose to her neck.

**Moka**: "Tsu...Tsukune..."

Tsukune tightened his grip.

**Moka**: "uh...Tsukune? I, uh..."

Tsukune pressed his mouth against her neck. He could smell the fear that was slowly growing inside Moka. She had realized this wasn't a romantic approach.

**Moka**: "Tsukune, are you okay?"

She was shaking. She was afraid. Tsukune couldn't resist any longer. He opened wide and sunk his fangs into her neck. She gave a tiny shriek, but remained motionless. Immediately, some blood pumped into his mouth. He gulped it down happily. It was delicious. Like liquid ecstasy*. And he could taste her fear, too. That made it all the better.

**Moka**: "T-Tsukune? What are you—?"

He didn't hear her. For almost two minutes he drank, without a care in the world.

**Moka**: "**TSUKUNE!!**"

It hit him like a train. He was hurting Moka! He was drinking her blood! He released her immediately and threw himself backwards. He stared at the ground, frightened and ashamed.

**Tsukune**: "Moka...I'm so sorry...I..."

He looked up. Moka was several yards away.

She was running as fast as she could.

* * *

*ecstasy – the feeling, not the drug.

Ta-daa! I was sort of disappointed with this chapter. I guess it isn't particularly bad (although you guys get the final say in that), but I feel like it was sort of rushed...I am satisfied, however, with the end. It's just like it is in my head. I WIN! Yeah, so, RnR, please. Give me feedback! What could I do better? That shit.

I just noticed that it's 5:30 AM. I just spent ALL NIGHT writing this! Oh well, bedtime! I'll wake up at 3:00 PM later to check your reviews.


	3. Bonus Chapter 1

This is a little caviar for my loyal fanbase. All six or seven of you.

And to answer a few questions that the voices in my head asked:

No. I have no idea what Inner Tsukune's personality will be like. Actually I have an idea, but only a vague one...

Yes. There will eventually be romantic development. The story isn't labeled 'Romance' for nothing. (that should be interesting)

Okay, story time, kiddies!

* * *

Moka fumbled into her room and slammed the door. For a while she just sat against the wall, trying to catch her breath. She had just ran a quarter mile and up two flights of steps, all while very lightheaded. She hardly knew why she ran, she was just scared and confused.

(Moka also has her own dorm room, as vampires are viewed as 'malevolent' monsters)

**Moka**: "Why...why was Tsukune drinking my blood?"

She was talking to herself. In a manner of speaking.

**Moka**: "You know! What's going on!?"

_...I don't know..._

**Moka**: "Liar!"

_You shouldn't have ran, I need to ask Tsukune some things..._

**Moka**: "I know I shouldn't have ran...I was scared..."

_(Chuckles) Tsukune's probably more scared and confused than you are._

**Moka**: "So you do know what's going on..."

_Yes. ...It seems that our blood has had a different effect on Tsukune than I expected._

**Moka**: "What do you mean?"

_Isn't it obvious? He's becoming a vampire._

**Moka**: "H...how? Why? Why now?"

_The Yokai in our blood has moved into his. It's a very rare occurrence._

**Moka**: "C-can it be reversed?"

_. . ._

**Moka**: "...It's—"

_Don't say that. We saved his life, what else could we do?_

**Moka**: "It's true, though! It's our fault...my fault..."

_We're not the ones at fault here. No one is. Like I said, we were saving his life._

**Moka**: "...so, will he just drink blood, or..."

_...By the time the transformation is complete, it will be no different then if he was born as a vampire..._

Moka didn't respond. (To herself). She just wanted to rest. Her blood had recovered for the most part, but she still felt weak. She finally got up and went into her bathroom, to check the bite wound in the mirror.

It still sort of hurt. This must have been how Tsukune had felt almost every week since he met Moka. She laughed a little, at the thought that he had drank her blood, after all of the times she had done so to him. Then something hit her.

**Moka**: "What breed of vampire will he be?"

_...The same as us._

**Moka**: "So...he will have another personality?"

_Yes. I almost laugh just thinking about it._

**Moka**: "...aren't we...an endangered breed?"

_Yes. I'd be surprised if there were more than fifty of us left in the world..._

As Moka thought about this, she began to see that there might be some good points to this whole thing. She smiled a little and blushed.

_...Father will be most pleased when he learns there's another our age. You know what he'll ask Tsukune._

Moka giggled.

**. . .**

**Moka**: "You know, we never talk like this any more."

_Don't push it._

_

* * *

  
_

This was fun. Really I mostly did this chapter to fill some plot holes that may or may not exist, but it was a cute diversion.

You may find that I'll make up some of the unconfirmed facts. Like the whole this with vampire 'breeds'. It was touched on briefly in the manga, but I made up the part about Moka being endangered. I might be doing this a lot, but I see nothing wrong with it as long as I'm not mutilating anything too much.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait, I'm a bit busy with Latin homework lately. The next chapter might be slightly delayed as well, but I'll try to keep it going, nonetheless.

* * *

Tsukune didn't go to class the next day. He called in sick and tried to sleep his guilt away.

_How could I have done that to Moka? I guess if I'm turning into a vampire, I'll need blood once in a while, but I could have asked her or..._

Tsukune laughed slightly at how disastrously that conversation would have turned out. He lifted his head from his pillow and checked the clock. 12:08. Lunch time. He got out of bed and a BLT sandwich.

_...bet she hates me now...what if she leaves school?_

Right in mid-sandwich, there was a knock at Tsukune's door. He sat for a second, wishing to God that it was Moka. He got up and answered the door. His heart sank slightly at the sight of Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari.

**Kurumu**: "Tsukune! Where have you—oh my..."

The girls' faces all turned bright red. Tsukune stood there briefly, trying to comprehend Kurumu's odd facial expression, before the strong breeze showed him exactly where he was at fault: he was in his boxers. Tsukune calmly shut the door and returned moments later in his pajamas he never used.

By this time the girls' facial expressions had had time to evolve, and all were different now; Kurumu had her hands over her face, failing to hide a huge smile. Mizore's face was bright red and she was staring off into space. Yukari looked a little confused.

Tsukune would have been embarrassed under different circumstances. He decided to break the awkward silence.

**Tsukune**: "Can I help you?"

**Kurumu**: "Oh, yeah! Where have you been? You and Moka weren't here today, and you missed newspaper club yesterday! What's the deal?"

**Mizore**: "You didn't let her seduce you, did you?"

**Tsukune**: "No, I--"

**Kurumu**: "I knew it! I'm gonna kill that witch!"

**Yukari**: "Wait, what!? What did I do?"

**Mizore**: "She means Moka, stupid."

**Tsukune**: "Uh...guys? I--"

**Yukari**: "Moka's not a witch! Stupid! She's a vampire!"

**Kurumu**: "IT'S AN EXPRESSION!! Are you retarded!?"

**Yukari**: "I SKIPPED FOUR GRADES!!"

**Mizore**: "Quit bragging, you probably just hexed your teachers..."

**Kurumu**: "Yeah, you're the dumbest out of all of us!"

**Yukari**: "Yeah right! And at least my breasts aren't lethal weapons!"

**Mizore**: "Ooh, she's got you there...then again, you've got the other extreme, Yukari. Now, me, I've got the perfect balance."

**Kurumu**: "Shut up, you two! It's not bad to be well endowed!"

**Mizore**: "You're gonna break your spine some day."

Yukari burst out laughing. Kurumu grabbed her under the arms, wings outstretched, and began flying off the fourth-story balcony in front of Tsukune's room, Yukari in tow.

**Kurumu**: "You wanna keep laughing!!? You wanna..."

**Yukari**: "AAARGH!!! Help meeeeee..."

Their voices faded off into the distance.

**Mizore**: "They know I'm right. Hey Tsukune, don't you think mine are best?"

She turned to face the closed door to Tsukune's room, sighed, and walked off without a word.

**. . .**

Tsukune was worried. Kurumu said that Moka hadn't gone to class either.

_What if she really does quit school? No, I can't just let this happen, I have got go talk to her!"_

Tsukune changed into some casual clothes and set off for the second-year girls' dorm building.

_I'll just talk to her and tell her everything I know. She's already a vampire, she won't be scared or anything...and she'll understand why I drank her blood. Wait, what if she's hurt? What if I took too much blood? She usually drinks for about a minute and a half...how long was I? Damn, I don't know! My mind was blank when it happened! Maybe she lost too much blood and..._

Tsukune stopped dead. He was in front of Moka's dorm room. He almost didn't want to knock, for fear of what he would find. At last he swallowed hard and knocked on the door twice.

Silence. No sounds of moving or anything. Tsukune's heart exploded. Figuratively. I think. Anyway, Tsukune desperately knocked again. This time, he heard movement.

"Oh, God, sorry! One second!"

Tsukune's heart un-exploded. The door opened, and Moka looked out hopefully. Her face brightened up when she saw Tsukune.

**Moka**: "Tsukune! You came!"

**Tsukune**: "Moka, thank God! Are you—oh my..."

Moka stood there briefly, trying to comprehend Tsukune's odd facial expression, before the strong breeze showed her exactly where she was at fault: she was in her underwear. She shrieked and not-so-calmly shut the door, returning moments later in her pajamas.

**Moka**: "Sorry, Tsukune...I just woke up."

Tsukune hardly heard her; he was busy trying to mentally save what he had just seen. After he processed what she said, he remembered why he was there.

**Tsukune**: "Moka! I'm sooooo sorry about last night, I just...went a little nuts..."

**Moka**: "Please, don't worry about it, Tsukune...we all lose control sometimes. Besides, it was sort of exciting! You know, usually I do it to you...now you did it to me..."

**Tsukune**: "I'm really sorry, I promise it won't happen again!"

**Moka**: "Don't worry. If you...get the urge...then I won't fight you. Why don't you come in for a while, we can talk...and stuff..."

Tsukune nodded and walked in, shutting the door behind him.

/*

Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari sat against the wall around the corner. They were all wide-eyed in horror at what they had just heard.

**Yukari**: "What did they mean 'lose control'?"

**Kurumu**: "This is serious! It sounds like they've been doing this for a while now!"

**Mizore**: "How did I not know about this?!"

**Yukari**: "What did they mean 'get the urge'?"

**Mizore**: "Sounds like they've done it a hundred times already!"

**Kurumu**: "How could Moka get it before me!? I'm way prettier than her!"

**Mizore**: "This is gonna require serious action!"

(Author's note: just try re-reading this scene! Even I think it's hilarious and I wrote it!)

*/

Tsukune looked around in Moka's room. It was the same size as his, and it looked pretty similar too. Only Moka had a little TV area complete with a couch, where Tsukune had a little kitchen area instead.

And it was messy. The blinds were closed, there were dirty clothes all over the floor, and the bedsheets were a disaster.

_I love it!_

**Moka**: "Tsukune...do you have any idea what's...happening to you?"

**Tsukune**: "No. The headmaster seems to know, but he didn't tell me."

"_Tell him I want to speak with him."_

**Moka**: "Tsukune, my--"

**Tsukune**: "What was that?"

**Moka**: "...what?"

**Tsukune**: "I just heard a voice. It sounded like you, but you didn't say anything."

"_Hold it, you can hear me?"_

**Tsukune**: "Y...yeah..."

The voice was coming from Moka's rosary. Moka smiled slightly.

**Moka**: "Tsukune, the voice you hear is my inner self. Usually only I can hear her..."

_**Moka**__: "This must be another effect of the blood..."_

**Tsukune**: "I get it...so do you know what's happening to me?"

_**Moka**__: "It's more obvious than you'd think; you're becoming one of us."_

**Tsukune**: "...a vampire?"

_**Moka**__: "Yes. In the end it will be no different than if you were born as a vampire."_

**Tsukune**: "...I see"

**Moka**: "I'm so sorry, Tsukune! This is my fault...if you--"

**Tsukune**: "Please, don't say that, Moka. I don't mind being a vampire at all!"

Moka raised her eyebrows.

**Moka**: "What did you say?"

**Tsukune**: "Well, to tell the truth, I've thought about this a lot since last year. You know, when the nine-tail fox almost killed me, and you gave me your blood for the first time...I've been thinking since then; if this whole thing does change me, I won't mind."

This was a lie, for the most part, but he didn't want Moka to feel guilty.

**Moka**: "B-but Tsukune, this is life changing! You're going to need constant blood intake from now on, and you're lifespan..."

Tsukune looked up. This was something he'd always wondered about.

**Tsukune**: "Lifespan...Moka, how long do vampires live?"

**Moka**: "Well..."

_**Moka**__: "Vampires don't die of old age. Once they hit about thirty years, they just stop aging."_

Tsukune's eyes widened. This really was life-changing...

Moka was looking very upset. Her eyes were wet.

**Moka**: "T-Tsukune...I'm so sorry..."

She was starting to cry. Tsukune couldn't let this happen. He went up right in front of her and hugged her.

**Moka**: "...Tsukune?"

**Tsukune**: "Please don't cry, Moka. None of this is your fault. I owe you my life, after all."

_**Moka**__: "That's what I said."_

**Tsukune**: "Besides...if I live forever, that means we can be friends forever!"

Moka looked up, smiling at what Tsukune had just said.

**Moka**: "Tsukune...I'm so glad you said that...you can...have my blood whenever you want! Let's only feed off of each other!"

**Tsukune**: "Works for me! Your blood is...amazing, Moka. But wait, can two vampires feed off of each other?"

_**Moka**__: "Yes."_

Inner Moka seemed to be trying to ignore the 'moment' the two were having.

**Moka**: "Is my blood that good? Oh, thanks, Tsukune!"

_This is __**awesome!**__ It's like she and I are twice as close now! Oh my God, I'm hugging her!_

Tsukune tried to break away from the hug, but Moka wouldn't let him.

**Moka**: "You know Tsukune, it's been a week or so now since I've fed..."

Tsukune smiled and pointed his head toward the ceiling, leaving his neck wide open. Moka made a high-pitched noise of joy and forcefully latched onto Tsukune's neck. He was taken aback and fell backwards, onto the couch. Moka was still on top of him, drinking. She didn't seem to notice. Tsukune smiled.

_I wonder if my blood is as good as hers...if so, I guess she wouldn't notice..._

Moka's silk pajamas felt nice against Tsukune's skin. She finally stopped drinking and looked up. She looked sleepy.

**Moka**: "Oh, what happened?"

**Tsukune**: "Sorry, I fell."

Tsukune tried to get up. Moka didn't, and Tsukune couldn't move.

**Moka**: "Hey Tsukune, let's not ell anyone about you becoming a vampire! Let's keep it our little secret!"

**Tsukune**: "O...OK, Moka. Now could you-"

**Moka**: "Nighty night, Tsukune..."

**Tsukune**: "Wuh?"

Too late; Moka was fast asleep.

_(sigh) she must not have slept much last night..._

Tsukune spent a few minutes trying to get out without waking her, before realizing exactly what position he was in, and falling asleep himself in a cloud of euphoria.

* * *

Woo! Chapter 3: 0wNt. I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I tried to focus less on the dark drama of my story, and more on the romantic comedy of the actual manga. I also tried to keep the characters as true to the author's vision as possible.

How'd I do? Review, feedback, RnR, criticize, that shit. Seeya in a few days.


	5. Chapter 4

Alright, before I start this chapter, I have an announcement: I've made my decision on Inner Tsukune's personality. I'm not telling you my decision, though, because, once again, I am an asshole. Thank you for your time and imaginary patronage.

Oh, also, just a side note:

_This is Tsukune's own thoughts._

"_This is Inner Tsukune."_

_**Moka**__: "This is Inner Moka."_

This is only valid when Regular Tsukune and Regular Moka are in control. Otherwise, it'll say so.

Yes, it is rather similar to a computer manual, isn't it...oh well, that's your problem.

Enjoy.

* * *

Tsukune woke up. He had been having a wonderful dream. At first, he was under the impression that he had **not** awoken, but rather stumbled into an even more glorious dream; Moka was still on top of him, sleeping happily in her silk pajamas. Her face was so close to his that as she breathed lightly, her soft lips brushed gently against Tsukune's.

Tsukune no longer believed he was dreaming, but rather that he had died in some horrible accident and that this was his own private Heaven. Just then, though, Moka's breathe shifted, signifying that she too had awoken. Tsukune instantly remembered the circumstances that had produced this situation, and began to look around for a clock.

**Moka**: "W...wuh...g...good morning, Tsukune...OHMIGAWD! Tsukune, what...why...how...!?"

Her eyes widened as the realization of what she had done hit her. Her face turned white and she began to shake.

**Moka**: "Could you...excuse me, for a sec?"

**Tsukune**: "Yeah, go ahead."

Moka calmly arose from her perch, Tsukune, and walked over to her bed, where she buried her face in a pillow and screamed loudly. Meanwhile, Tsukune arose as well and checked the clock on the DVD player on top of Moka's TV.

**Tsukune**: "Uh, Moka...?"

**Moka**: "I'm sorry, Tuskune! I was tired! I just..."

**Tsukune**: "Yeah, it's fine. I don't mind. But, is that DVD player clock right?"

**Moka**: "Yeah, I set it last—OHMIGAWD!!"

It should be noted that this is when Moka actually **noticed** the time on said DVD player.

**Moka**: "We're two hours late for class!! I'm gonna get detention for sure!"

**Tsukune**: "Yeah, me too."

Tsukune was physically and psychologically incapable feeling as embarrassed as he should have, so he was having trouble registering the emotions that were flying at him so quickly: fear, embarrassment, joy, fear again, hunger, tiredness, more embarrassment, dizziness, joy again, confusion, more dizziness, and finally unconsciousness.

When he came to several seconds later, he saw Moka buttoning up her uniform jacket while simultaneously eating a cold piece of bread and packing her briefcase for school. By the time he was on his feet she was out the door.

"_She seems to be in a hurry."_

**Tsukune**: "Woah, who's there?"

"_Oh, it's just me."_

No one was there.

**Tsukune**: "...it's you isn't it?"

"_Nope."_

**Tsukune**: "Wait, what?"

"_Lighten up, I'm joking. So how are things?"_

**Tsukune**: "Well, I seem to have hit my head too hard...again..."

"_Not this time. Don't worry, I'm just here to see what you're like."_

**Tsukune**: (sigh) "Just leave me alone, I'm confused enough as it is."

"_OK. Oh, one last thing: that Moka chick hates me, so watch out for her."_

**Tsukune**: "Wait you spoke to Moka?"

"_Not yours, I mean the cool one. The vampire one."_

**Tsukune**: "Oh, Inner Moka...dear God, she hates you? I'm dead for sure!!"

"_Relax, I can take her. Yeah, we had a nice talk last night while you were molesting her outer self."_

**Tsukune**: "Hey, **she **jumped on **me**! ...wait, I mean I didn't do anything to her!"

"_Riiiiight...anyway, you're late for class."_

**Tsukune**: "Just go away..."

Tsukune got went out the door and towards his own dorm room.

_He's not like Inner Moka...still as scary, but more laid back...oh well, no time for that now. Got class..._

**. . .**

After Tsukune went to his dorm room and changed, he went to class like normal. He had missed Math and half of English, but he just told the teacher that he was sick that morning. Moka was already in class. She smiled apologetically when their eyes met.

Besides coming in late, it was, for the most part, a normal day in class. Afterward, Tsukune was walking down the main hall toward the newspaper club classroom.

"Hey, Tsukune!"

He turned around to see Moka walking toward him.

**Moka**: "Sorry about last night...and this morning..."

**Tsukune**: "Don't worry about it, it's my fault you didn't get much sleep, the night before."

**Moka**: "Oh, no, I slept fine! You're just a cozy person to be around!"

Tsukune talked casually with Moka as they walked toward the newspaper club classroom, the whole time trying to figure out what it meant that he was 'cozy'. As they walked into the room together, everyone's heads turned. They had been talking with their heads close together, as if they didn't want anyone else to hear.

**Tsukune**: "Something wrong?"

His inquiry was met only with the cold stares of his friends. And Gin.

**Tsukune**: "Did I...do something wrong?"

**Kurumu**: "Oh, no, you didn't do anything wrong, Tsukune."

She said this in a way so it was hard to tell whether she was being sarcastic or not.

**Moka**: "So, uh, girls...and Gin...do we have a headline for this week?"

**Mizore**: "Moka, I need to ask you something."

**Moka**: "Wah—OK, what do you need?"

Mizore walked up to Moka and started whispering in her ear.

**Mizore**: "When---your---do you---?"

(Author's note: "---" = inaudible)

Moka's face turned bright red.

**Moka**: "How the hell would I know that!?"

**Mizore**: "Don't play dumb. We heard you talking to Tsukune about it yesterday."

**Moka**: "I have no idea what you're talking about! Why would you ask me something like that!?"

**Mizore**: "Fine, I'll ask Tsukune, I bet he knows."

**Moka**: "NOOO!! Tsukune especially wouldn't know!!"

**Tsukune**: "If it's about homework, I might be able to help!"

**Moka**: "It is NOT about homework, Tsukune! ...wait, what do you mean, 'heard us talking about it yesterday'?"

Everyone else in the club was watching the conversation, amused.

**Yukari**: "You know, all that stuff about 'losing control' and 'getting the urge' and--"

This is where it hit Moka and Tsukune exactly how the conversation in question would have sounded from the outside. Tsukune began backing away, toward the door.

**Tsukune**: "I gotta, uh, go, uh, go to...uh..."

Moka was now constricted by Mizore and Kurumu.

**Moka**: "Don't leave me here, Tsukune!!"

**Tsukune**: "Sorry Moka, I really have to...uh...go check up with the math teacher! I missed her class today, so--"

**Moka**: "ME TOO! I should go too, Kurumu! Let me go!"

**Kurumu**: "You're not going anywhere!"

She said this with an evil smile on her face. Ruby came out of the back room with a bunch of rope and a pair of bloodstained tweezers.

**Ruby**: "I've got the stuff!"

**Gin**: "I can't wait to see this!"

All eyes turned to Gin.

**Gin**: "...what?"

**Kurumu**: "Get the hell out of here, pervert!"

At this point, Tsukune was down the hall, running toward the math teacher's room. He figured he might as well actually do what he said he was going to.

Just then, however, there was a loud sound from outside, and the building started shaking. It sounded like an explosion. Tsukune took a second to figure out what to do before running back to the club room.

**Tsukune**: "Guys, did you hear--"

**Kurumu**: "Yeah! Let's go see what's up!"

**Yukari**: "What if Fairy Tail is attacking the school!?"

**Mizore**: "Then we'll just stop them!"

**Moka**: "UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!!"

Too late. Everyone except Tsukune ran outside.

**Moka**: "(sigh) Tsukune, could you please untie me?"

**Tsukune**: "Yeah. So...what was all this abou--"

**Moka**: "You know what it was about! ...let's just never speak of it again...we'll tell them it's a misunderstanding, and it'll be fine..."

Tsukune finished untying Moka from the chair she was in and they both ran out into the courtyard of the school. There were a lot of very large monsters attacking the office building of the school.

* * *

(**Completely Random Author's Note**: Here I took a break and watched the last episodes of Code Geass; now I'm uber sad and wanna cry. Anyway...)

* * *

**Tsukune**: "What the hell's going on!? Why would they just attack like this?"

**Moka**: "I don't know, but it's our job to stop them!"

**Tsukune**: "Right!"

Tsukune ran up and began to focus his yokai power, like all of his fights, and Moka ran up near Kokoa to help with the reckless melee, also like all of the normal fights. Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, and Gin were all occupied as well. It looked like it might have been a snap, especially for Tsukune, who had learned to control his yokai very easily.

He ran toward a nearby attacker, and put his energy into his right fist and his left foot; A standard combo to start with. The opposition, a lizard-man hybrid with very sharp blades as fingers, braced for what boded to be a powerful attack

_Wham!_

This was the word that crossed Tsukune's mind, right before his opening punch bounced pathetically off of lizard-boy. The reptile laughed. A lot. Tsukune was still contemplating why exactly his punch attack failed when Gin arrived to mop up the still-hysterical reptilian.

**Gin**: "Wow, you just made this guy **laugh** himself into submission...I thought you were training."

**Tsukune**: "I am! I don't know what's going on, I can't focus my yokai!"

**Gin**: "Well get in the game, this is a big attacking force!"

Gin bounced off to maul another monster, leaving Tsukune desperately trying focus his powers.

_This is no use! It's just like it was before I had these powers in the first place!_

He caught site of Moka, and ran over to her, avoiding the gaze of any enemies. Moka was trying to fight off an enemy with shattered piece of wood. She and Tsukune had decided that she should try fighting without waking Inner Moka, for practice.

**Tsukune**: "Moka!"

**Moka**: "Tsukune! Thank God! Take my rosary, I can't do this!"

Without a word, Tsukune obliged. The familiar cold sensation arrived on cue as Moka's hair and eyes changed color. Her facial expression changed instantly to Inner Moka's trademark, her fearful grin. Moka immediately dispatched the monster her outer self was fighting, and then looked at Tsukune suspiciously for a second.

In one fluid motion she grabbed Tsukune by the arm and hurled him into the brick wall of the nearby building.

**Moka**: "**That's** for last night!"

Was not totally surprised by this.

**Tsukune**: "What about last night? Wait, never mind; Moka, I can't use my yokai power!"

**Moka**: "Of course you can't! It's confined to your other self now."

**Tsukune**: "So..."

Moka's expression emanated a gleam of curiosity.

**Moka**: "Tsukune...now would be a good chance..."

**Tsukune**: "But...then...I'll be a full vampire! I don't know if I can..."

Moka slapped her forehead in annoyance. Then, without a word, walked up to Tsukune and grabbed his hand, revealing the silver rosary hanging from it.

**Tsukune**: "No! Wait! It was supposed to be a secret from--"

He was cut off as Moka tore the rosary from it's trick chain. Immediately, Tsukune felt a wave of pain, all over his body. It was like every fiber of his being was torn apart, only to be rebuilt. He knelt down, wishing to God the pain would cease.

Then it stopped. Moka was smiling wildly as Tsukune rose. He looked around with a bored expression on his face.

**Tsukune**: "Is this all? I would have thought my first battle would be a bit more exciting..."

**Moka**: "Everyone starts somewhere."

Tsukune smiled at the sentiment as his pitch-black hair blew in the breeze, and his blood-red eyes gleamed with power.

* * *

This chapter started off pretty hazy, but I loved how it ended. Very dramatic.

I've decided to model Inner Tsukune after a combination of myself and C.C., from Code Geass. That is to say, he is perpetually bored and seeks something that can challenge his immense power and fighting prowess. I like to consider Inner Tsukune my first OC. Yaaaay!

Oh, and expect some romantic twists between him and Inner Moka. I get the feeling this fanfiction will run longer than I thought.

**!!!Review!!! I want more than 'Oh, good chapter.' Criticize! What do you like about it?**

Inner Tsukune's hair is black because I like black. It reflects his persona much better than silver.


	6. Chapter 5

I've watched the R+V anime since last chapter. I hate it. It makes Tsukune look like a perverted asshole, it makes Inner Moka look like a shameless whore, and it RUINS Mizore and Ruby, who are my favorite characters. Also, it fucked up Kokoa.

There is one thing that watching the anime has brought to my attention: 90 seconds is a bit long for sucking blood. That's the impression I always got, but realistically having your blood sucked for 90 seconds would kill you. I'm not going to fix that part in Chapter 2, but I'll be more realistic from now on. Like maybe about 10 or 15 seconds, tops.

* * *

Tsukune woke up, as if from a dream. He opened his eyes.

"He's awake!"

Tsukune sat up and looked around. He was in a bed, in the school's infirmary, and most of the newspaper club was was gathered around.

**Kurumu**: "Oh, Tsukune, you're awake! I'm so happy, you had me worried sick!"

**Tsukune**: "What...happened?"

**Mizore**: "You don't remember. Weird..."

**Yukari**: "You defeated more than half of the attackers without taking a single punch, and sent the rest running for their lives!"

**Tsukune**: "I did that?"

**Kurumu**: "Yeah, it was really cool! Where did you learn to do that?"

**Moka**: "I, uh, think I taught him that during training."

**Mizore**: "...You think?"

**Moka**: "Well, you know, I'm not really the one training him...I just have vague memories, but..."

**Mizore**: "Gotcha. Tsukune, you aren't gonna feint every time this happens, right?"

**Tsukune**: "Well, uh...I don't know."

**Yukari**: "Now that you have this power, we're unstoppable! Fairy Tale, look out!"

Just then, Ruby entered the room.

**Ruby**: "Oh, he's awake! Good! Tsukune, the headmaster has confirmed the the attackers were from Fairy Tale, and that their intent was to damage the barrier separating Yokai Academy from the human world."

**Tsukune**: "Okay, well, it's good that that didn't happen."

Tsukune was relieved. They didn't seem to know exactly why he had transformed like he did. He didn't even know why he wanted to keep the fact that he had become a vampire secret, other then that he wanted to honor his pact with Moka.

**Yukari**: "Oh no, look at the time!"

7:28

**Kurumu**: "We're going to be late for class!"

**Tsukune**: "Hold on, let me--"

**Moka**: "Tsukune, the nurse wants you to stay here for a while. But don't worry, I'll come visit during lunch!"

**Kurumu**: "Me too!"

**Mizore**: "Me too."

**Yukari**: "Ditto!"

With that, everyone left to go to class. Ruby left too, to head for the headmaster's office. The room was empty, spare Tsukune.

_Well, I guess there's no turning back now...the headmaster said once I changed for the first time the transformation would be complete..._

"_That battle was boring. All of the enemies left half-way through."_

Tsukune jumped a little, before realizing it was just his other self.

**Tsukune**: "So...how do you like the body?"

"_What do you mean 'how do I like it'? It's fine, I guess..."_

**Tsukune**: "I was just making small talk..."

"_Don't bother. If you want, we don't even need to acknowledge each others' existence."_

**Tsukune**: "That seems pretty cold."

"_Meh. I don't care either way. Anyway, I'm going to sleep now."_

**Tsukune**: "Sleep?"

...no answer.

_I guess we're partners now...oh well, I won't worry about that._

Just then, Moka came into the room.

**Moka**: "Sorry, Tsukune, I forgot my bag."

She pointed to the briefcase laying on the floor next to Tsukune's bed. She then walked up to his bedside.

**Moka**: "Uh, Tsukune? You know...whenever I transform, I use a lot of energy. I usually get pretty thirsty..."

Tsukune smiled and stretched his neck out invitingly.

**Moka**: "Yaay!"

At that she latched on and took a few gulps of Tsukune's blood. It felt the same to Tsukune as it always does: sort of painful, but still nice. After a few seconds, Moka came off Tsukune's neck.

**Moka**: "Thanks, Tsukune! You're blood's still as tasty as ever! ...so, uh, I bet transforming probably made you pretty thirsty too, huh?"

_YES!! Feed me!_

**Tsukune**: "Oh, no, I'm fine."

**Moka**: "Oh, you liar! Here, drink up!"

Moka pulled Tsukune's head into her own neck. Tsukune tried to fight it, but soon found himself lost in Moka's beautiful heartbeat. At last he bit down and began to drink, quite happily. Her blood was like liquid goodness running down his dry throat. After he had his fill, he unlatched gently. He pulled back and smiled guiltily.

**Tsukune**: "Thanks Moka. Your blood is fantastic!"

Moka gasped.

**Moka**: "Oh, Tsukune, really!? That's so nice!"

She hugged him happily.

**Moka**: "Well, I have to get to class. See you at lunch, Tsukune!"

Tsukune watched Moka leave, and quickly got lonely again. Before he knew it he was fast asleep.

**. . .**

Moka and the others walked down the hall toward the infirmary, chatting casually. They had just been released for lunch, and were going to visit Tsukune. On the way, however, they saw Tsukune walking toward them, smiling.

**Tsukune**: "Hi guys! The nurse said I can go. Let's go to lunch together!"

**Kurumu**: "That's good, I was wondering why they were keeping you there in the first place."

**Tsukune**: "Because I might have been low on energy, anyway..."

They again talked casually on their way to the cafeteria. Tsukune was glad they could be so casual after what had happened. He felt like the tension from him being human had gone away, and he didn't want it to return just because he was a vampire now.

Tsukune laughed a little bit, as he did every time the thought of him being a vampire crossed his mind.

**Mizore**: "Tsukune, what's so..."

She stopped for a second.

Mizore: "Tsukune, what is that?"

She pointed to his neck, where the fading puncture wounds from Moka's teeth could still be seen.

**Tsukune**: "Oh, you know..."

Everyone looked at Moka.

**Kurumu**: "How many times do I have to tell you not to suck Tsukune's blood!?"

Kurumu pushed Moka angrily. Moka didn't say anything, but continued to walk. Kurumu had stopped. She had a confused expression on her face.

**Kurumu**: "Moka, what...is that, though?"

She pointed to Moka's neck, upon which fading puncture wounds identical to Tsukune's could be seen. Moka gasped and covered her neck.

**Moka**: "Nothing! It, uh...I fell, earlier! I just--"

"Moka, you liar."

Everyone looked to Tsukune, who was smiling casually. Moka put on a hurt expression.

**Tsukune**: "I saw you giving Kokoa blood earlier, you don't have to hide it."

Moka sighed in relief.

**Kurumu**: "Oh, is that all? Yeah, we don't care about that!"

Kurumu smiled and continued walking. Moka mouthed a 'thank you' to Tsukune before they both continued as well. They entered the cafeteria, got their lunches, and sat at the usual table. On one side was Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari, and on the other was Tsukune and Moka, with one empty seat at the table. Like usual.

**Kurumu**: "So, we're obviously going to put the attack on the front page this week, right?"

**Moka**: "Of course! We'll talk to the headmaster and see what he has to say about it."

**Yukari**: "Gah, that headmaster freaks me out! There's such a weird feeling about him..."

As they spoke, Kokoa walked up suddenly and put her lunch tray down on the table, in front of the empty seat. She didn't say a word, but was glaring accusingly at Tsukune.

**Moka**: "Kokoa! Do you want to sit here?"

**Kokoa**: "Yes, please, Onee-san."

**Moka**: "You, uh...you don't need my permission, you know..."

**Kokoa**: "Thank you."

She sat down next to Moka, still glaring over her sister's shoulder at Tsukune.

Everyone was silent. It was awkward.

**Kokoa**: "So, Tsukune. That was interesting, what you did yesterday. How did you do it?"

She was making no attempt to sound friendly. Tsukune thought for a second before realizing that Kokoa was referring to his transformation.

**Tsukune**: "I, uh, focused my yokai and--"

**Kokoa**: "You gave off more yokai than you have in your body. I wonder how that happened."

She spoke as if she was very suspicious.

**Moka**: "Kokoa, I, uh, taught Tsukune that during training."

**Kokoa**: "You aren't training, Tsukune, though. My Onee-sama is."

**Moka**: "Right, well, she taught him, then."

Kokoa looked ahead silently and took a few bites of her lunch. The group began to talk normally again.

**Yukari**: "...and so I told my mom that it was a gas explosion, but she didn't believe me and--"

**Kokoa**: "That's IT!!"

Kokoa ran off toward the door before she could give an explanation for her outburst.

**Yukari**: "What's her problem, I was just getting to the good part!"

Kokoa came walking back with a cup in her hand. She was holding it arm's length like it was radioactive. She put the cup on her tray and sat down.

**Kokoa**: "Sorry. Continue."

**Yukari**: "...okay...so anyway, my mom didn't believe me and made me eat a fried newt as punishment. That's when I learned that fried newts are REALLY good, so I decided to--"

At this moment Kokoa's bat flew from the ceiling, across the table, and landed on Kokoa's shoulder. In flying across the table, it knocked Tsukune's milk carton to the ground by accident.

**Kokoa**: "Oh no. Bad bat."

She wagged her finger at the small mammal, not being the least bit convincing.

**Kokoa**: "Here, Tsukune, have my drink."

She got up and placed the cup on Tsukune's tray. It was full of water.

**Tsukune**: "Thanks, Kokoa! I don't mind the spill though."

**Kokoa**: "How considerate of you..."

She glared at him for a second before sitting down again. Yukari continued telling her story, and the whole time Kokoa was watching Tsukune intently.

**Yukari**: "...so I put the potion in my mom's wine, but when she took a sip she didn't like the taste and spit it out. She blamed me again and made me sweep the house without magic. But then I realized that..."

Tsukune was listening intently to Yukari's story, and when he heard what exactly Yukari had put in one of her more gruesome potions, he had the sudden need to wash his mouth out. He picked up the cup on his tray, still listening intently. Just then, something hit Moka.

**Moka**: "Tsukune, wait, I don't think--"

Too late. Tsukune took one mouth-full of the water in the cup. The instant it hit his mouth, however, he realized that it tasted more like he was drinking from a glass of fire ants. He spit the water out violently, coughing and cringing a lot afterward.

Kokoa stood up quickly, making her food fly all over Yukari.

**Kokoa**: "I KNEW IT!! You're a va--"

Moka desperately tackled her to the ground and covered her mouth. Tsukune got up to help them, feeling a little weak suddenly.

**Kurumu**: "What the HELL, Tsukune!?"

Tsukune flipped around to see a now-soaked Kurumu trying to clean off the water Tsukune had just spit all over her.

**Yukari**: "Aargh, it's all over meee!"

Tsukune looked at Yukari, seeing that she was covered in Kokoa's lunch.

The only one unaffected now was Mizore, who was looking around at the chaos in amusement.

**Kokoa**: "Let go of me, Onee! Tsukune, I won't let you get away with this!"

She ran off, with Moka an her tail. Tsukune looked around at his friends, who were looking back at him in confusion.

**Tsukune**: "I...uh..."

Tsukune decided to just run after Kokoa and Moka instead. He left a soaked Kurumu, a food-covered Yukari, and a very amused Mizore at the table together. He ran out the cafeteria door and saw Kokoa and Moka arguing down the hall. He began walking toward them.

**Moka**: "...please, don't tell--"

**Kokoa**: "You can't tell me what to do! Now let me speak to Onee-sama!"

**Moka**: "You know I can't do that. Please Kokoa, don't tell anyone!"

**Kokoa**: "Shut up! Let me-- ...Tsukune! Take off Onee's rosary!"

**Tsukune**: "Wha? I don't think--"

**Kokoa**: "Aargh! You're useless!"

She walked up and grabbed Tsukune by the collar.

**Kokoa**: "Know this, Aono Tsukune: I won't let you get away with this!"

At that she released Tsukune and ran off. Tsukune looked at Moka.

**Tsukune**: "So she found out, huh?"

**Moka**: "You should avoid water, Tsukune..."

She looked sad.

**Tsukune**: "...Moka? Why did you want to keep this a secret?"

Moka looked at the ground guiltily.

**Moka**: "Well...I, uh...Well, when I was the only one who knew that you were human, I felt special...like I was your best friend. I just...wanted to feel like that again..."

She was smiling a little now. Tsukune walked up and hugged her.

**Tsukune**: "Moka, you really are my best friend though..."

Moka gasped.

**Tsukune**: "You were the first friend I ever made, and you will always be special in my eyes."

Moka had tears in her eyes.

**Moka**: "Tsukune, do you really mean that? Oh, wow, Tsukune, thank you!"

She hugged him happily and kissed his cheek.

**Moka**: "Thank you, Tsukune! You can...tell the others, then, if you want to."

**Tsukune**: "Nah...it can still be our little secret."

Moka was bearing a huge smile and was practically glowing. More than usual.

**Moka**: "I'll talk to Kokoa later."

On that note they walked back to the cafeteria together. Moka wouldn't let go of Tsukune's hand.

**. . .**

_Tsukune: omg, she kissed my cheek!!_

_Moka: omg, I kissed his cheek!!_

_

* * *

_

Sorry for the delay, I've been losing my inspiration for this story recently...but I found it again, don't worry!

I also took some time to plan ahead in the story, something I haven't done recently.

So, yeah, not much left to s—HOLD IT!! One more thing:

_**!!!REVIEW!!! DO IT!!! More than "Oh, good chapter." please and thank you.**_


	7. Bonus Chapter 2

Howdy everybody. The voices say it's time for a bonus chapter. They hurt me if I don't listen to them.

Enjoy.

* * *

Kokoa pulled her head up from her pillow. She had fallen asleep, apparently. She checked the clock next to her bed. 5:27 PM. She sighed and got up to make herself dinner. Her bat was hanging from it's perch near the ceiling.

_What to do...what to do..._

The same words had been cycling through her head for hours.

_I could try to reverse it...no, it's already completed, it's too late..._

She had skipped school after lunch, to try to come up with a plan of action.

_I could get Moka to hate him...no, other people tried that, it always backfires..._

She filled a pot with water, dumped in the necessary herbs, and set it on the burner.

_I could just kill him! ...no, he's too powerful now, and Onee-sama would just hate me forever if I did that..._

There was a knock at the door. Kokoa put down her Ramen noodle pack and went to answer it. It was Moka.

**Moka**: "Hi. Can we talk?"

**Kokoa**: "No, we can't. Let me speak to Onee-sa--"

**Moka**: "We need to talk, now."

Moka walked into Kokoa's room and on the bed. Kokoa grudgingly closed the door.

**Kokoa**: "Alright, you have my attention. What do you want?"

**Moka**: "I want to know why you're so angry about Tsukune."

**Kokoa**: "Pfft, please, a vampire your exact age and breed? How often is that going to happen? You know what father will ask."

**Moka**: "I get it. You're worried about that."

**Kokoa**: "Of course I am! Everything was fine in my life before _you_ came along! Then one day, you waltz in and steal my sister's body, and now you're doing whatever you please with it! Giving her precious blood away to strangers..."

**Moka**: "She was the first one to do that. And I never asked to be put in this position, for your information."

**Kokoa**: "That's--"

**Moka**: "How do you think all of this makes me feel? Ever since my first day on Earth, I've felt like a fake person! Just living in someone else's place! I don't--"

**Kokoa**: "That's exactly what you are, though!"

Moka froze.

**Kokoa**: "Why can't you just let me and Onee be together?"

**Moka**: "...I'm...not fake! It's part of my breed, isn't it!? We have multiple personae! Just like Tsukune has another self now!"

**Kokoa**: "That doesn't matter in the least! You can never replace my sister, so stop living her life! She doesn't love Tsukune like you do, so why should you two be together without--"

Kokoa stopped dead. The red gem on Moka's rosary had turned into an iris, and that iris was staring Kokoa down angrily. As Kokoa stared into at, slightly scared, she felt herself lose consciousness.

She woke up a second later in what appeared to be utter blackness. She felt like she was standing, but there was no floor. Everywhere she looked, there was nothing but void. Then, a figure appeared, walking toward her. As it got closer, it's long silver hair could be seen more clearly.

**Kokoa**: "Onee-sama!"

She ran toward Moka to hug her, but Moka held her hand out, to stop Kokoa.

**Moka**: "Kokoa, this has gone on long enough."

**Kokoa**: "Onee! Do you _know_ what that other Moka has done with your body!? She gave your blood t--"

**Moka**: "I was the one who made the decision to give Tsukune my blood."

Kokoa stopped again, out of surprise.

**Kokoa**: "Wh...why? Didn't you know this would happen?"

**Moka**: "Of course not! Don't be stupid, the odds of any human turning into even a low-level vampire, like yourself, is lower than one tenth of one percent. Have you done your research on this, or just jumped to conclusions?"

**Kokoa**: "I'M NOT LOW-LEVEL, I'M—wait, never mind...but Onee, are you saying that this was an accident?"

**Moka**: "Kokoa, in order for a human to absorb the powers of a vampire's blood, thus becoming a vampire themself, they need to have amazing inner strength and an outstanding will. Otherwise, they will simply die."

**Kokoa**: "But then why did you give him your blood so many times in the first place?"

Moka laughed a little.

**Moka**: "To save his life, ironically."

Kokoa was starting to understand all of this.

**Kokoa**: "But, now that Tsukune's a vampire, Father will ask you to marry him! And--"

**Moka**: "Don't be stupid, I would never accept an arranged marriage..."

Kokoa looked at her suspiciously.

**Kokoa**: "But sister...how do you really feel about him?"

**Moka**: "..."

Kokoa sighed.

**Kokoa**: "I suppose there's no helping it, then..."

Moka turned around and began to walk away.

**Kokoa**: "Sister!"

Moka turned around.

**Kokoa**: "When will you finally unseal yourself and do away with that annoying girl who stole your body?"

Moka glared at Kokoa angrily.

**Moka**: "Kokoa, the other Moka is basically my twin sister. I care about her, and I am perfectly content with the life I'm living right now."

Kokoa was shocked. Her eyes welled up a little.

**Kokoa**: "B-but--"

She blinked. Moka was gone. After a moment she felt her consciousness fade again.

She woke up again, in the arms of Outer Moka.

**Moka**: "Kokoa!? Kokoa, wake up!!"

**Kokoa**: "Ugh..."

**Moka**: "Oh, thank God...you feinted for a second."

**Kokoa**: "I...I need to be alone right now..."

**Moka**: "But, are you alright? How are you feeling?"

**Kokoa**: "I'm fine...please, just leave..."

Moka got up.

**Moka**: "Alright, but if you need help, I want you to call me. Send your bat or something."

**Kokoa**: "Alright...also...I...I won't...worry so much...about you and Tsukune..."

Moka was shocked.

**Moka**: "Oh...okay...goodbye."

**Kokoa**: "Goodbye."

Moka left Kokoa's dorm room wondering what had changed Kokoa's mind. Kokoa got up and continued preparing her dinner.

_She really cares about me...she isn't abusing Onee's body, or anything...and Onee herself said that they were like sisters...maybe..._

_

* * *

_

Yeah, Kokoa-chapter DONE!

Random Useless Fact Time!

Kokoa is my second-favorite character in R+V, my first being a tie between Mizore and Ruby. Ruby _would _be my favorite, but she loses points for the whole 'masochist' thing; that's weird. So now she's tied with Mizore. My least favorite character is Kurumu. Not to say that she is a bad character, but I like the rest better. And she's sort of a whore, but I guess that's to be expected of a Succubus.

Anyway, seeya whenever the hell I feel like writing another chapter!


	8. Chapter 6

Hey, everyone. Sorry about the wait, I've been on vacation for a week at the Outer Banks, NC. I've been too busy to write. I'll give you a little present in the beginning of the chapter in return for your patience. Enjoy.

* * *

Tsukune looked around. Everything was black. Not dark, black. He thought about it for a second before hearing footsteps behind him. He turned to see Moka walking toward him. Her pink hair flowed freely as she walked, and she had a shy look on her face. Tsukune said nothing.

Moka walked up calmly and embraced Tsukune, putting her left hand around his waist and her right on the left side of his face. She rested her head on his shoulder. Tsukune's heart was racing. He had no idea what was going on, but he felt like saying anything might ruin it. He slowly embraced her just as she did him.

Moka lifted her head and looked Tsukune in the eye. She was shaking a little and Tsukune could feel her heart racing just as much as his. She leaned in a little, until their noses were lightly brushing against each other. Tsukune remained silent, however many thoughts and questions were flying through his head.

Then something happened, something that made Tsukune's mind stop: his heartbeat moved into unison with Moka's. He didn't even know exactly why, but this made his mind melt in excitement. He couldn't control himself anymore; he leaned in and kissed Moka.

Moka didn't fight at all, but kissed him back passionately. Her soft lips felt like Heaven against his, and the longer they held each other, the longer they wanted to hold each other. Tsukune held her tightly and continued; he never wanted this to stop.

**. . .**

Then it stopped.

Tsukune looked around. He was in his dorm room, in bed, and his alarm was ringing.

**Tsukune**: "Damnit..."

He got up and prepared for school, all the while thinking about his dream.

_Could it really have been a dream? It felt so real...I've never had a dream that vivid before..._

Even as he walked out the door he couldn't stop thinking about his dream. It wasn't like he hadn't had dreams like this before, but they were never this real. In his normal dreams he would remember nothing more than a flashback here and there; however, in this dream, he could feel **everything**. The softness of Moka's fair skin, the wonderful sweet smell of her hair, even the tiny, wonderful beating of her heartbeat.

Tsukune had no idea why the dream was so real, but he was far from displeased; it was, after all, a dream of his dream-come-true (which hadn't yet come true). He decided to stop thinking about it and worry about class; it was Friday, that means tests. He had studied after school the day before, and was ready.

He met Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari at the usual spots. Moka was running late this morning, and Kokoa's class was on the other side of the school, since she was a freshman.

**Kurumu**: "...yeah, we're running late on this week's article, but we can set time aside this weekend to ask the headmaster about the attacks."

**Tsukune**: "Don't expect him to tell us, we'll probably have to guess and improvise most of the details."

**Mizore**: "What's there to say? Some guys attacked the school and Tsukune beat the shit out of them. End of story."

**Tsukune**: "Can we, uh, not mention the part about me? Just say...I don't know...that..."

**Yukari**: "Aw, why not? Everyone saw you out the windows of the main building, anyway. And you'll be a hero, and everyone will love you!"

**Tsukune**: "Yeah, and someone might find out that I'm..."

**Mizore**: "Oh, yeah, like a human could take down 150 monsters without a scratch."

**Kurumu**: "Seriously, if anything, it would help protect your identity."

**Tsukune**: "Look, I just don't want to be in the spotlight. Besides--"

"Heeey! Wait up!"

Everyone spun around to see Moka running after them.

**Moka**: "Sorry, I slept in."

**Mizore**: "Again? Moka, does your alarm clock even work?"

**Moka**: "Yeah, but I've become immune to it by now."

**Yukari**: "Moka! Do you think we should mention Tsukune in the article about the attack?"

Moka looked a little shocked.

**Moka**: "Uh...no. We shouldn't put Tsukune in the spotlight."

**Tsukune**: "That's what I said."

Moka turned to Tsukune, about to say something, but instead blushed deeply and giggled as soon as they made eye contact. Tsukune was confused.

**Tsukune**: "Uh, did--"

Just then, the bell rang, signifying the start of first period.

**Kurumu**: "Oh, we're gonna be late again! Come on!"

Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari dashed off for Nekonome-sensei's class. Tsukune was about to join them, but got about ten feet before Moka stopped him.

**Moka**: "Tsukune!"

Tsukune turned, preparing to ask what she wanted. However, before he could say anything, he stopped dead and turned white. Moka was walking toward him slowly, her hair flowing freely, with a shy expression on her face. It was exactly like his vivid dream the night before. _Exactly_ like it.

Moka stopped. This was different then the dream. She seemed to be analyzing Tsukune's reaction. Satisfied, she giggled a little, blushed a lot, and skipped away just as the late bell rang. Tsukune realized he was late for homeroom, and dashed off toward his classroom.

**. . .**

Tsukune answered number 13. He got it wrong. He didn't know it, but the answer was incorrect.

It was 2:49 PM. He had been unable to concentrate for the entire day. The vivid dream he had had earlier honestly felt like it had actually happened, and Moka's behavior before class only deepened the confusion.

"_Honestly, are you going to be hung up on this all day?"_

Tsukune jumped a little. No one noticed.

"_Listen, what you obsess over is your business, but so far, you have a zero on your test there."_

Tsukune looked down and analyzed his test, realizing that every answer was horribly wrong. He made a frantic attempt to correct the mistakes, but only got half of them done by the time the bell rang.

He walked out of class shamefully and toward dorm rooms.

"Tsukune!"

He turned around to see Kurumu running up cheerfully behind him.

**Kurumu**: "Tsukune, you're coming to the club today, right?"

**Tsukune**: "Oh, yeah, I won't bail out again, don't worry. But, I have to run over to my room real quick first."

**Kurumu**: "Oh, OK! See you there!"

They parted ways, and Tsukune began walking toward his room. He didn't really need to go there, but he needed to be alone somewhere, just briefly. He knew his other self was awake now, and he had some questions.

"_Seriously, it shouldn't be that hard to figure out..."_

Tsukune looked around. After making sure the coast was clear, he answered;

**Tsukune**: "Alright, smart one, you tell me what's going on. It's more than just a dream, right?"

"_Moka's messing with you. I haven't mentioned it before, but there are sometimes side effects that occur when two vampires feed exclusively from each other."_

**Tsukune**: "Side effects like...?"

"_Like the two vampires in question sharing dreams."_

Tsukune's heart skipped a beat. That meant...

**Tsukune**: "That means that...that was actually Moka...in my dream..."

"_Most likely...also, you were fully conscious. And she knows it."_

**Tsukune**: "Oh, boy..."

"_Yeah, you really did it this time...you'll have a lot of explaining to do...or you could just ask her out."_

**Tsukune**: "Yeah, right...she wouldn't want to go out with me."

"_Dear God, are you retarded, or just insanely stupid? For starters, even ignoring the fact that she practically worships you, why would she want to feed exclusively from you, and vise versa, unless she was __**reeeeeeally **__interested?"_

**Tsukune**: "What do you mean?"

"_A vampire feeding only from person is a sign of love. If two feed from each other, it is a sign that they are in love. It seems pretty obvious."_

**Tsukune**: "I wasn't told of this."

"_So you want to stop now? Get someone else's blood?"_

Tsukune didn't think about this for long.

**Tsukune**: "No..."

"_For almost a year and a half, now, yours is the only blood that's passed Moka's lips. Don't you think that's a little indicator right there?"_

**Tsukune**: "You're probably right, but...but why do you even care?"

"_Are you kidding? I could give a rat's ass about your personal life, but if you think about nothing but how close you'll never be to her, then you'll screw up __**our**__ mind."_

**Tsukune**: "Whatever, aren't you supposed to be asleep or something?"

"_I'm awake for a reason. I can sense when stuff is about to happen. You'll see what I mean."_

**Tsukune**: "That doesn't sound very good. What is--"

"TSUKUNE!!!"

Moka jumped up behind Tsukune and hugged him.

**Moka**: "Tsukune, stop talking to yourself and get to newspaper club!"

She was very cheerful, as if nothing could dampen her mood. Tsukune didn't know what to say.

**Moka**: "Oh...you found out, didn't you?"

Tsukune said nothing. Moka held him tightly from behind and put her mouth to his ear.

**Moka**: "Tsukune...do you know what it means...for a vampire to only want one person's blood?"

**Tsukune**: "...he just told me now..."

**Moka**: "...well..."

For what seemed like hours, they just stood there. At last, Tsukune, turned around and held Moka. It was a lot like his dream. Their dream.

**Tsukune**: "Moka...I only want your blood. No one else's..."

Moka's heart raced. She looked up, to meet Tsukune's gaze. There was a small tear running down her face.

**Moka**: "...Tsukune...I--"

At this moment, there was a giant sound outside. It was a crash, or an explosion. Like a few days before, except larger. Moka and Tsukune looked at each other, disappointment in both of their faces. They ran toward the club room, and met Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Kokoa there.

**Yukari**: "What's going on!? Are they attacking again?"

**Kurumu**: "Only one way to find out..."

They ran outside, and they were greeted by the same sight as before: huge amounts of monsters wreaking general havoc. The explosion from before did more damage this time; a large part of the main building's north wall was destroyed.

**Kurumu**: "What the hell, they're wrecking the school!"

**Moka**: "C'mon, let's--"

Then another weird thing happened. Two winged monsters swooped down from atop the crumbling office building. One grabbed Kokoa, the other Moka, and they both started flying off, away from the battle.

**Moka**: "Wh-What the...Help!!"

Kurumu swiftly exposed her wings and flew after the monsters. She had a definite speed advantage, and quickly overtook the kidnappers. The whole time Moka and Kokoa were themselves fighting. Kokoa, being Kokoa, was able to both escape and survive the 60-foot drop to the ground without a scratch. Moka, however, needed Kurumu's assistance.

Meanwhile, Mizore, Yukari, Tsukune, and now Ruby and Gin prepared themselves for their own fight.

**Yukari**: "Don't worry, Kurumu will help them! Tsukune, do that thing you did the other day!"

**Tsukune**: "I can't right now. Don't worry about me, get fighting!"

Yukari and everyone else obliged, and scattered. Tsukune, who hadn't for a second taken his eyes off of Moka's kidnapper, began running in that general direction. He bumped into several mean-looking monsters, but couldn't care less. He need to do what he could for Moka.

There was another explosion. Another large chunk of the office building collapsed.

_Why the hell are they doing this? It's pointless!_

Tsukune looked up and the dogfight of Kurumu versus Moka's kidnapper. He sighed with relief as he saw Mokka get released, but his relief quickly turned to horror; Moka was almost 70 feet in the air, after all. Moka screamed as she fell, and Tsukune quickly positioned himself under her. He was barely thinking, he _had_ to save her.

And save her he did. Moka landed cleanly in Tsukune's arms. Tsukune's relief could hardly be measured.

**Moka**: "Aah, I...Tsukune, thank you."

**Tsukune**: "...Moka...I'll unseal you, now..."

He reached in and removed her rosary. Moka's hair turned the usual silver, and her eyes changed the usual red. She jumped out of Tsukune's arms.

**Moka**: "...thank you. For catching me. In my sealed state, that might have killed me."

Moka grabbed Tsukune's rosary threateningly.

**Tsukune**: "Oh, wait. Uh...do we need to--"

Moka tore off his rosary. Tsukune prepared for the same weird pain as last time. However this time it wasn't painful. He felt an odd shifting feeling, but that was it.

His consciousness shifted, as did his hair and eyes. He looked around.

**Tsukune**: "Did you really need to unseal me for this?"

**Moka**: "No, but you need the practice."

**Tsukune**: "Practice what, swatting flies?"

Tsukune and Moka began the massacre with the nearest attackers. With both of them put together, the attacking force was overrun almost immediately. Before long those remaining were running for their lives.

As they were running, Moka found Tsukune and walked up to him.

**Moka**: "Why are they doing this? What could they achieve from destroying a building and causing chaos?"

**Tsukune**: "They tried to kidnap you and Kokoa. I bet the panic and chaos was just a diversion. They probably--"

Ruby ran up to them.

**Ruby**: "Guys, bad news! The panic and chaos was just a diversion! They...Tsukune, you look different...wait, anyway, the attackers kidnapped a lot of high class students! One of the ones we captured gave us a list of the students they were going for...Moka, you and Kokoa are on the list..."

**Tsukune**: "They're taking hostages."

**Moka**: "They'll probably ask a ransom or something soon."

**Ruby**: "This is bad. And the office building is wrecked, to boot...I need to go talk to the headmaster."

Ruby flew off toward the remains of the office building. For a minute or so, neither Moka nor Tsukune said anything.

**Moka**: "...so...looks like our other selves might...start something...soon..."

**Tsukune**: "Yeah."

**Moka**: "You and I might end up..."

**Tsukune**: "...yeah."

Both remained silent. It was awkward. At last, Kurumu ran up, breaking the silence.

**Kurumu**: "Moka, Tsukune! Have you two heard about--"

She stopped, taken aback by Tsukune. This was the first time she had seen him so close in his unsealed state. Of course, she still didn't know his secret.

**Kurumu**: "Tsukune...why do you look different?"

Tsukune said nothing.

**Kurumu**: "How...how do you do this? This transformation thing?"

Silence.

**Moka**: "...Kurumu, what do you want?"

**Kurumu**: "...nothing...I'll see you later..."

Kurumu left. She seemed shaken. Tsukune and Moka sealed each other and went to help with the relief.

**. . .**

The ringer buzzed through the telephone headset. Still no answer. Tsukune hang up the phone and decided to wait a few minutes and try one more time.

He was calling his mother. The headmaster had announced that the damage to the office building would be repaired over the weekend, but that students were advised to leave campus during that time. Tsukune decided to take the chance to visit home.

After five minutes or so, he picked up the phone and dialed the number again.

Ring

Ring

Click. "Hello?"

**Tsukune**: "Hi Mom, it's me."

**Mrs. Aono**: "Oh, hi, Tsukune! You haven't called in a while! What's going on?"

**Tsukune**: "Well...there was something that happened today. A plumbing problem, or something. But they say the students can go home for the weekend, so their not in the way of the repairs. I was thinking..."

**Mrs. Aono**: "Oh, that's great! Why don't you come home and—oh, wait! Why don't you have those nice girls from the newspaper club come over, too?"

**Tsukune**: "Oh, Mom...you know..."

"I like that idea."

Tsukune spun around to see Mizore, listening to his conversation.

**Tsukune**: "Mizore, I--"

**Mizore**: "I'll go tell the others."

Mizore walked off coolly.

**Tsukune**: "...oh boy..."

* * *

Woot! I struggled a little with this one, and the romance developed a little further than I intended. Still, it's not bad, right? Right?

Whatever, review, RnR, taco, Kansas, that shit. You know the drill.


	9. Chapter 7 Part 1

No witty banter this time. Enjoy.

* * *

Tsukune sighed and checked his watch. 8:46 AM. He'd been waiting at the bus stop for about twenty minutes now; early as usual. He didn't quite know how he had gotten into this situation, but now he had to bring the entire newspaper club (minus Gin and Nekonome-sensei, who both had other things to do...or just didn't want to go) to see his mother at home.

After reminiscing briefly on their last adventure at his house, Tsukune spent the entire night awake, trying to anticipate every possible situation he could be in and how he would prove that it wasn't his fault. He would have been extremely focused and mentally prepared, if he hadn't stayed up all night.

"Tsukune!"

He looked over his shoulder to see Moka walking briskly toward the bus stop from the school. He smiled as he greeted her.

**Tsukune**: "Good morning, Moka."

**Moka**: "Hi! I'm really excited, I can't wait to see your mom again! She and I didn't really get to talk last time..."

**Tsukune**: "Well it was her idea this time, so hopefully she won't be quite as freaked out. Still, let's try to keep things under control, so we don't repeat last year."

**Moka**: "Agreed...although I didn't really do anything."

She smiled. Tsukune tried to think of something to say, but didn't really have anything to talk about. It soon got a little awkward. He checked his watch again. 8:53 AM. He sighed.

**Moka**: "...Tsukune..."

He looked up.

**Tsukune**: "Yes, Moka?"

**Moka**: "Did you mean what you said yesterday? About how...you only want my blood?"

She was blushing. Tsukune looked her, embarrassed, but smiled nonetheless.

**Tsukune**: "Yeah."

Moka face turned redder and her smile widened.

**Moka**: "And...you know...what that means? For a vampire only to want one person's blood?"

Tsukune was distracted now, however; Moka's red face and notably increased heart rate had caught his attention. He had transformed the day before, and he had stayed up all night. Now he was thirsty. Moka immediately recognized the look on his face. She giggled slightly.

**Moka**: "Tsukune...you can have my blood if you want it."

**Tsukune**: "I...maybe...no, I shouldn't, I'll..."

**Moka**: "What? I don't mind Tsukune...actually...when you drink my blood, it makes me feel sort of special. So I don't mind--"

"Hey, look! Moka and Tsukune are already at the bus stop!"

Moka and Tsukune turned to see Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby walking toward them. Yukari ran up quickly to talk to Moka and Tsukune. Tsukune was disappointed, but tried his hardest to hide it.

**Yukari**: "I can't wait! We'll get to go meet Tsukune's parents, and have a party, and..."

**Tsukune**: "Well, only my mom; my dad works on the weekends. Also, don't expect a huge blowout. It'll probably just be lunch or something."

**Yukari**: "I don't care! I still can't wait!"

**Mizore**: "I still need to apologize to Mrs. Aono for last year..."

**Ruby**: "I'm just interested to see where Tsukune lives! I always imagined him with a huge castle, or maybe a--"

**Tsukune**: "It's a two-story house in the suburbs of a small city."

**Ruby**: "Ooh, you ruined it!"

**Tsukune**: "Look, guys, don't expect this to be especially exciting...I don't even know why my mom suggested this after what happened last year..."

**Moka**: "She probably just wants to see you again. It must be tough, her only kid's off at boarding school for most of the year."

**Tsukune**: "But why would she invite you guys?"

**Moka**: "Oh...well...I have no clue. But it was nice of her!"

Tsukune sighed once more and again checked his watch. 8:58 AM.

**Tsukune**: "Kurumu and Kokoa are going to be late."

"Wait, I'm here!"

Kokoa came dashing up and stopped right in front of the bus stop.

**Kokoa**: "I'm here! I'm not—oh, good, the bus isn't here yet. Kurumu is on her way, I passed by her on the path. She was walking pretty slow..."

Everyone turned to the path and saw Kurumu walking slowly toward the bus stop, eyes down. She walked up to the bus stop and leaned against the big tree.

**Moka**: "Uh...hi, Kurumu."

**Kurumu**: "Hi."

She was notably less energetic than usual.

**Moka**: "Uh...something wrong?"

**Kurumu**: "No."

Everyone stood silently. It was awkward. At last the bus arrived, at 9 AM exactly. Everyone got on and took their seats, Tsukune sitting by a window in the back, and Moka quickly taking the seat next to it. Everyone else got seats in the mid-section of the bus, spare Kurumu, who got the seat in the front, farthest from anyone else.

**Yukari**: "Ugh, we're going to the Human World again..."

**Tsukune**: "Don't worry, we'll watch out for you, just like the last time, and the time before that!"

**Yukari**: "Oh, well I guess this last time wasn't too bad, but don't even remind me of that first time; that was tooooo scary. I still have nightmares about it!"

Everyone shot a glance at Ruby.

**Ruby**: "Wha? Hey, that wasn't my fault, I tried to help you!"

**Mizore**: "After you almost killed Tsukune and tried to kidnap Yukari."

**Tsukune**: "What's the deal, Mizore? You weren't even there when that happened."

**Mizore**: "Yeah, I know. Still, anyone who hurts Tsukune is on the list. Right, Kurumu?"

Kurumu looked up.

**Kurumu**: "What?"

**Mizore**: "Oh, never mind..."

**Yukari**: "Hey...Mizore...didn't you try to hurt Tsukune when we first met you?"

**Mizore**: "I did not! I simply wished him not to leave."

**Yukari**: "So...you froze him...in ice...where he couldn't breathe."

**Mizore**: "Wh...well...I heard you hurt him a lot too, when he met you!"

**Yukari**: "I did not! I just pulled a lot of pranks on him! That was before I knew how great he is!"

**Mizore**: "IT DOESN'Y MATTER! You're on the list!"

**Yukari**: "THEN YOU ARE TOO!"

**Mizore**: "You get no say in this matter, Kurumu and I made the list."

**Yukari**: "Well what about Kurumu? How did she meet Tsukune?"

**Mizore**: "I heard there was a big scene involving hypnosis. Like she was trying to get all the guys in school to like her, so she wanted to get Tsukune away from Moka."

They both looked back at Tsukune and Moka, who were chatting happily, not listening to the conversation.

**Mizore**: "Doesn't sound like such a bad idea right now...hmm..."

**Yukari**: "But wait, then...how did Moka and Tsukune meet?"

**Mizore**: "Well...I think...no, I got nothing."

**Yukari**: "Does anyone know how long they've known each other?"

**Mizore**: "Kurumu, do you know anything about it?"

**Kurumu**: "Huh? What?"

Mizore sighed.

**Mizore**: "Kurumu, what's the matter?"

**Kurumu**: "...nothing."

**Mizore**: "Liar. What's wrong?"

**Kurumu**: "...I...nothing. What do you want?"

**Mizore**: "Well, do you know how Moka and Tsukune met?"

**Kurumu**: "Yeah, they..."

She thought for a second.

**Kurumu**: "No, now that I think about it...I just met them about a week after school started, they already knew each other then."

**Mizore**: "How well?"

**Kurumu**: "It was like they knew each other for a while...maybe they went to the same middle school, I heard Moka went to a human middle school."

**Mizore**: "But Tsukune said he came to Yokai academy by accident...this is all just too confusing..."

**Kurumu**: "Why doesn't someone just ask them?"

**Yukari**: "I will! And Kurumu, I'm glad you're talking again!"

Kurumu sighed, and Yukari walked back to the seat in front of Moka and Tsukune's seat. Moka and Tsukune were still talking to each other, but looked up as Yukari sat down in front of them.

**Yukari**: "Hey, when and how did you two meet?"

Tsukune laughed a little.

**Tsukune**: "Well, funny story, actually. I was--"

**Moka**: "Why should we tell you?"

**Yukari**: "What?"

**Moka**: "How Tsukune and I met is a secret."

Tsukune looked at Moka, confused. She looked back and smiled playfully.

**Yukari**: "Aw, c'mon, you can tell me!"

**Moka**: "Sorry!"

Yukari ran back to the seat next to Mizore, and continued talking.

**Tsukune**: "Moka, why wouldn't you tell them?"

Moka smiled.

**Moka**: "Oh, I just like messing with them!"

**Tsukune**: "Yeah right."

**Moka**: "Seriously!"

Tsukune gave Moka a serious look. She gave an embarrassed smile.

**Moka**: "I want them to think that you and I have a history together..."

Tsukune blinked at the sudden realization that he was in the fetal stages of a relationship with Moka. Like the area where they could talk openly with each other, but they still felt perpetually awkward.

His heart fluttered a little.

**Moka**: "I just wanted..."

**Tsukune**: "It's fine, Moka, I don't mind."

Moka's smile brightened, and at that they, along with everyone else, continued speaking happily for the remainder of the bus trip.

**. . .**

"Hey, wake up!"

Tsukune did so, and looked around drowsily to assess the situation. He was leaning against the bus window, sleeping. Moka was leaning against him, sleeping. Kurumu was standing next to their seat with an odd expression on her face; odd for her, anyway. It was a strange combination of slight irritation and sad apathy.

**Tsukune**: "What? Are we there?"

**Kurumu**: "Yeah, everyone's already off the bus. You two are running late..."

At that she walked off. Tsukune thought it strange that she didn't comment on Moka sleeping on Tsukune's shoulder. He just shrugged it off in the end, and woke Moka.

**Moka**: "Wha? What is it?"

**Tsukune**: "We're here."

**Moka**: "Oh, really? Great! Let's go!"

She immediately sprung up from her seat and ran out of the bus. Tsukune himself got up and walked through the door of the bus. It was parked at the bus stop that was about two blocks from Tsukune's house. Everyone was waiting for him.

**Yukari**: "Great, now that the sleepyhead's up, we can get going! Lead the way, captain!"

Tsukune, without a word, started walking toward his house. The girls were talking anxiously behind him. After a minute he heard the bus driving away.

_(sigh) I guess this won't be so bad, if I be careful._

**Mizore**: "Tsukune, why are you so quiet?"

**Tsukune**: "Just getting mentally prepared...it's gonna be a long day."

**Mizore**: "There won't be a repeat of last year. I'll make sure of it."

**Tsukune**: "Thanks, Mizore. Yeah, I was just worried about that. But I trust you guys."

There was relative silence for the rest of the short walk to Tsukune's house. They all walked up the steps and Tsukune rang the doorbell. The door opened and Mrs. Aono looked out.

**Mrs. Aono**: "Oh, you're here!"

She walked out the door and hugged Tsukune.

**Mrs. Aono**: "I've missed you so much, Tsuki! My, you've grown so tall! Oh this is great! Oh, and these must be your friends from the newspaper club! Welcome! Come in!"

They all walked in, greeting Mrs. Aono on the way, and taking their shoes off. They proceeded to take a seat in the living room.

**Mrs. Aono**: "You all look great! It's always a pleasure to have Tsuki's friends over!"

Yukari snickered.

**Yukari**: "'Tsuki'?"

Tsukune sunk his head.

**Mrs. Aono**: "Oh, yes, that's our little pet name for him! Since he was in diapers, actually!"

_This...is definitely going to be a long day..._

**Tsukune**: "Okaa-san...why, exactly...out of curiosity...did you want the entire newspaper club to come over?"

**Mrs. Aono**: "Oh, isn't that what you did last year? Anyway, I just wanted to meet your friends! We met last year...sort of...bet it was a little..."

**Mizore**: "Chaotic?"

**Mrs. Aono**: "...anyway, why don't you introduce me to everyone, Tsukune?"

**Tsukune**: "Oh...well, uh, that's--"

**Kokoa**: "I'm Shuzen Kokoa, Moka's sister!"

**Mrs. Aono**: "Nice to meet you!"

**Mizore**: "I'm Shirayuki Mizore, I met was here last year...in the bathing suit."

**Mrs. Aono**: "Oh yes, I remember you..."

**Ruby**: "I'm Toujou Ruby. I don't believe I was here last year."

**Mrs. Aono**: "Nice to meet you! ...you seem a little old for high school..."

**Ruby**: "Oh, well, I'm actually a teacher's aid...but I'm still great friends with Tsukune!"

**Mrs. Aono**: "Oh, how nice!"

**Yukari**: "I'm Sendo Yukari! I'm only 13, but I'm in the same grade as Tsukune! I skipped a few grades..."

**Mrs. Aono**: "Oh, how interesting! You must be smart...have you considered tutoring Tsukune?"

**Tsukune**: "...okaa-san..."

**Kurumu**: "I'm Korono Kurumu...I was here last year."

**Mrs. Aono**: "Oh, which one were you, again...? Maybe...no..."

Kurumu sighed.

**Kurumu**: "I was the one in my underwear."

**Mrs. Aono**: "Oh, **that** one! Good to see you again!"

**Moka**: "I'm Akashiya Moka. We met last year!"

**Mrs. Aono**: "Oh, yes, I haven't forgotten you! ...so, how's everyone been? I was just about to order a pizza, but what would everyone like?"

**. . .**

Mrs. Aono was, miraculously, able to entertain the six girls for almost two hours, and counting. Actually, the girls seemed to really click with Mrs. Aono. They were all sharing stories about how they had publicly or privately embarrassed Tsukune beyond reason, and the whole time, Tsukune was watching silently and listening for any allusions to the academy's secret. None showed up; the girls were being very careful.

At one point there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Aono got up to answer it.

**Mrs. Aono**: "Ah, come in, we have guests!"

"Oh, really? Who could that be?"

Kyouko appeared at the doorway to the living room, looking out at the guests, and the guests looking back awkwardly. Kyouko's expression quickly turned to one of fear, and she backed out of the room slowly. She could be heard speaking to Mrs. Aono in the other room.

**Kyouko**: "Oba-sama, why are Tsukune's friends here!?"

**Mrs. Aono**: "Why the fuss, Kyouko?"

**Kyouko**: "I...uh...I mean...oh! Do you even remember what happened last year!? One of them was in her swimsuit!"

**Mrs. Aono**: "Oh, don't worry about that, Kyouko, I trust Tsukune-kun! Besides, their just his high school friends."

**Kyouko**: "But I...I just don't...uh..."

**Mrs. Aono**: "Please, relax, Kyouko, you're probably just stressed out from school. Go take a seat, in there, we have pizza!"

At that Kyouko walked in and took a seat next to Tsukune, trying to be as far away from everyone else as possible. She whispered in Tsukune's ear.

**Kyouko**: "Tsuki, are these people all...y-you know...?"

**Tsukune**: "Yeah. And they're my best friends."

**Kyouko**: "But, Tsukune, they're dangerous!"

**Tsukune**: "I'll live."

Tsukune was pissed. Things were going fine, but Kyouko was most likely going to make a huge deal out of things and have a slip of the tongue. (This was scenario number 57 in Tsukune's all night brainstorming session, the night before.)

Kyouko quieted down and looked around fearfully as Mrs. Aono re-entered the room and began talking again to the girls. Then Mrs. Aono got up.

**Mrs. Aono**: "Tsukune, I forgot to mention earlier, I got you a formal dress shirt for school! Why don't you try it on?"

**Tsukune**: "What, now?"

**Mrs. Aono**: "Oh, why not? You could try it on up in your room, or, you know, right here, for these ladies."

The newspaper club laughed at Mrs. Aono's obvious attempt to embarrass her son.

**Mrs. Aono**: "C'mon Tsuki, it won't hurt, will it?"

**Tsukune**: "I don't think--"

**Yukari**: "You should do it Tsukune!!"

Yukari got up and hastily jumped Tsukune, grabbing his button-up shirt by the back collar. Mrs. Aono, and now Kyouko, were laughing playfully. Tsukune was in shock, but Kurumu noticed several problems right away.

**Kurumu**: "Yukari, stop, you idiot!!"

Yukari, as an act of rebellion, quickly and forcefully helped Tsukune out of his shirt, throwing it at Kurumu. Everyone was laughing, spare Tsukune. He put his hand up on an end table, to help himself get up, but as he placed his hand on the table, he heard a metal-on-wood 'thud'.

The laughter stopped immediately. Tsukune groaned at his misfortune.

Ruby, Kokoa, Yukari, and Mizore were focused on the silver rosary resting on the wooden end table under Tsukune's hand. Kurumu was unsurprised. Moka was desperately trying to think of a way to explain the situation.

**Kyouko**: "Oh...oh my God!"

**Mrs. Aono**: "Tsukune! What...!?"

Mrs. Aono and Kyouko were much more focused on the inhuman scars across Tsukune's chest.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the wait; school started this week. This is a two-part chapter, by the way. I had a lot of ideas for this day in Tsukune's life, and they couldn't all fit in one chapter. If you haven't noticed already, my story moves in a '1 chapter = 1 day' format.

So, yeah, chapters might be a bit farther between from now on, since

A) Skool

and

B) Dissidia:FF came out for the PSP. I can't pull myself away from it.

That doesn't mean you get a break from REVIEWING though! Get busy! Go! Go! Now! Go!


	10. Chapter 7 Part 2

Ok, some of you may be wondering (and I'm paraphrasing here): "Why the FUCK did you fucking wait five or six FUCKING WEEKS to update, asshole!?" The answer to this well-grounded question can be found on multiple planes; first off, this is a side-project of mine, and has shifted from my focus (trying to correct this for your sake). Second, I've been caught recently between learning C++, learning 3D modeling, and learning Japanese; all of these are quite time-consuming. And, finally, school has started, and it has started with a vengeance. All of my non-C++/Milkshape 3D/Japanese time is spant finding the cotangent of an equilateral right triangle (all you Trig buffs out there, I know that's easy as shit, but it's a good example).

In short, I have a LOT less time now. Deal with it.

And I'm going to warn you now, there are only like 3 or 4 chapters left in this story; after that I'm taking an indefinite hiatus from Transfusion, though I may restart it eventually. I plan to end on a very conclusive note, though, just in case...

Anyway, enjoy the long-overdue chapter 7 part 2.

* * *

Oh, yeah. Hey, **DMM**, let's play Spot the Cameo!

* * *

Tsukune faced, staring blankly, the blank stares facing him. He had no idea what to say; where to start.

**Tsukune**: "I...well..."

**Mrs. Aono**: "T...T-Tsukune...?"

**Mizore**: "Wh...wh..."

Tsukune looked anxiously at his friends, glaring angrily back at him, and his family, staring in horror at his scars.

**Kyouko**: "Tsukune, how did you...?"

In the silence Tsukune found a slight foothold; he flashed a sorrowful look at his friends, then turned to his mother and cousin.

**Tsukune**: "Mom...I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I...I was scared you would worry."

**Mrs. Aono**: "...Tsukune?"

**Tsukune**: "I...we were...out on a class trip, in the woods near the school. And, uh, they said it was supposed to be really safe, that time of year, but, uh, there was a grizzly bear outside of it's den and it came toward the class...and..."

Mrs. Aono had a look of astonishment on her face.

**Mrs. Aono**: "Oh, Tsukune...what happened?"

**Tsukune**: "Well...the bear ran toward the class, and at started going for Moka...a-and Kurumu and, uh, Yukari, and I jumped in the way, to stop it..."

**Mrs. Aono**: "T-Tsukune, why didn't you tell me?"

Tsukune got on his feet and walked over to hold his mother.

**Tsukune**: "I'm...sorry, Mom...but I'm completely fine, there are no damages, besides the scars, and I just thought if I told you, you'd get so worried, and I didn't want..."

Mrs. Aono was crying a little, but didn't say anything. Tsukune shot a look at Kyouko, who clearly didn't believe a word of the tale.

**Mrs. Aono**: "I...I just..."

**Tsukune**: "I promise, it was a one-time thing. It won't happen again, Kaa-san..."

**Mrs. Aono**: "I need...to go lie down for a while...I just...c-can't..."

**Tsukune**: "It'll be okay, Mom...just go lie down..."

Without another word, Mrs. Aono walked out of the room, toward the staircase. As she left, Tsukune turned his attention to Kyouko.

**Tsukune**: "So...uh..."

**Kuouko**: "Now tell me, Tsukune: how did it really happen?"

She was mad.

**Tsukune**: "There was a fight at school and I got caught up in it."

**Kyouko**: "A fight!? ...and just how often does that happen?"

**Tsukune**: "Well, I--"

**Kyouko**: "Tsuki, why do you insist on going to that horror of a school!? Can't you just--"

**Tsukune**: "No, I can't."

**Kyouko**: "They're MONSTERS, Tsukune!! They'll eat you, o-or gut you or...they'll hurt you, Tsukune! They already have!"

**Tsukune**: "It won't happen again, Kyouko."

**Kyouko**: "What does it matter!? I still can't see why you would want to associate with freaks like them! They're just..."

She stopped, looking around at Tsukune's friends, who were looking back at her sadly. Tsukune stood up.

**Tsukune**: "Kyouko, you have no right to judge them. Inside, they're exactly like humans. They have feelings, and friends, and...really, Kyouko, anyone you know could be a yokai, and you wouldn't know it. They're that similar to humans."

Tsukune sighed a little at the ultimate irony of this statement; that he, too, had become one of the 'freaks' she had apparently come to fear. He decided, however, not to disclose this fact.

**Kyouko**: "Tsukune...is it dangerous for you to be at that school?"

**Tsukune**: "Kyouko...I'd be lying if I said 'no', but...I don't think it will be a problem, any more. I got these scars before I knew how to defend myself."

**Kyouko**: "So...so if another fight happens...you can fight back, and not get hurt?"

**Tsukune**: "Right. I promise, I'll be fine, Kyou-chan."

Kyouko seemed to calm down at this. She sighed with relief.

She checked her watch.

**Kyouko**: "...Tsukune, I have to go...I have something for school, I need to go to. Please, Tsukune, if I don't see you again before you leave...just...stay out of trouble, okay?"

**Tsukune**: "Promise."

She smiled, and got up. She looked back briefly, and left the room without a word.

Tsukune turned to his friends. They seemed to have calmed down, now. Mizore seemed angry, while Yukari and Ruby were simply surprised. Moka and Kokoa were more startled than anything.

Kurumu was sitting in a corner, a sad look on her face. Something clicked in Tsukune's head, upon seeing her.

_She knows...yeah, yesterday...she must have seen the rosary after the fight at school..._

Without looking back on this, he turned to his friends, as a whole.

**Tsukune**: "Well...I guess the secret's out..."

**Mizore**: "...again..."

**Tsukune**: "...yeah..."

Mizore stood up.

**Mizore**: "Tsukune, why do you insist on keeping things like this secret from us? You know you can trust us...right?"

**Tsukune**: "Of course, Mizore. I just didn't want..."

She, along with Yukari and Ruby, looked on in anticipation of his explanation.

**Tsukune**: "I didn't want you to think of me differently...it's been so long since things at the academy were so peaceful and I didn't..."

Mizore fixed her eyes on the floor sadly.

**Mizore**: "Tsukune...you..."

**Tsukune**: "Mizore, I--"

**Mizore**: "You liar! You just wanted to look cooler in front of Moka, huh? That's it, isn't it!?"

Moka stood up.

**Moka**: "Mizore, you don't--"

**Mizore**: "You be quiet! You knew about this since it started, didn't you!?"

Moka was taken aback. Mizore ran over and grabbed Tsukune by the shoulders, tears in her eyes.

**Tsukune**: "Tsukune, please! Wh...what does Moka have that I don't!? Why would you chose someone who uses you as food over...over..."

She was basically sobbing now. She hugged him tightly.

**Mizore**: "Please, Tsukune...I love you...please..."

Everyone was watching on sadly as Mizore spilled her soul. Tsukune had no idea how to react for this, but whatever he did he knew he would feel awful about it later.

**Mizore**: "T...T-Tsukune..."

Tsukune broke away from Mizore's hold. She looked at him desperately.

**Tsukune**: "I...I need...to go for a walk now...I'll be back in a while..."

He walked toward the door, the last of Mizore's hopes and dreams dragging on his heels. She fell to her knees and wept, with her friends watching on sadly.

Tsukune walked down the street with a confused air about him. He didn't know if what he did was best. He felt awful about it, though. As predicted. He looked up at the sky; it was the middle of the evening by now.

Twilight would arrive soon.

Twilight was recently Tsukune's favorite time of day. It had such a calming ambiance that came with it, as if signifying the move from the bright, hectic day to the dark, soothing night. It was only since his transformation that Tsukune thought of such things. Probably some sort of Vampire instinct. He looked down at his rosary, the symbol of his new life, and, for the first time, truly considered whether it was a gift or a curse.

He looked around and found himself in the little playground of his childhood. He laughed a little and sat on one of the swings.

_What will happen now...my life is completely changed..._

At last he viewed the situation without the influence of his feelings for Moka.

_Mother...and Father...and Kyouko...and even Mizore and the rest... They will all age and die, and I'll still be a teenager..._

He was falling down a spiral of angst, all caused by the reality that Mizore had so bluntly shown him: that all he really had left was Moka, and that she might not be there forever.

_(yawn) "What are you whining about, now?"_

Tsukune wasn't surprised in the least.

**Tsukune**: "I guess I know which side you'll take, but...do you think me becoming a vampire was a good thing or a bad thing?"

"_...what, is that it?"_

**Tsukune**: "I'm serious! Would my life have been better if this didn't--"

"_What the hell does that matter?"_

Tsukune was taken aback by this.

"_It doesn't matter how it would have been, all that matters is how it is. You're here now; don't worry about how you got here, just worry about where you'll go next."_

Tsukune hadn't thought about this.

**Tsukune**: "But...in the end, all I have left is Moka, and she might not be around forever..."

"_Then make **damn sure** she's around forever!"_

**Tsukune**: "Wh...?"

"_God, do I really have to be teamed up with a wuss like you? Listen, if all you have left is Moka, and you don't want to lose her, then _Don't lose her!_"_

**Tsukune**: "But..."

"_Between myself and Moka's inner self, there is enough overall power to fight off Satan himself. So all you need to do make sure she stays with you, and we win."_

**Tsukune**: "Wh-What do you mean 'stays with me'?"

"_Dear God, I can't take this anymore. I'm sleeping, you figure it out."_

Tsukune tried to get a better answer, but just ended sitting silently, thinking about his other self's words. At last he looked up to see the sun, bright red, dueling with the horizon.

Twilight would arrive soon.

He sighed and prepared to get up and begin the walk back toward his house.

He felt a hand softly come to rest on his shoulder. He looked around to see Moka looking at him, smiling sadly.

**Tsukune**: "...hi..."

She didn't respond.

**Tsukune**: "...guess we'd better head back soon..."

He arose from his seat on the swing and took a single step; he was halted by Moka, walking around in front of him and hugging him. He was surprised, briefly, but took the chance to hold her warmly, like he often did when they were alone, and she was thirsty.

**Moka**: "Tsukune...I'm sorry..."

Tsukune was shocked. This might be serious!

**Tsukune**: "Sorry for wha--"

He was interrupted by his answer: two small holes drilled into his neck. She was sucking his blood, almost playfully. He laughed a little at his overreaction, and rested his head lightly on hers as she indulged herself. Then he saw what he had been waiting for: the beautiful twilight cascaded across the park like a flood. He was almost entranced by the good feeling it bestowed upon him; for the unchanging atmosphere at Yokai Academy never yielded a twilight this spectacular.

Moka was making a cute noise. He turned his attention to her, still drinking. She was making a soft humming noise as she partook of Tsukune's blood. It was a little hypnotic, but overall very cute.

_Is she...purring?_

Tsukune couldn't help but laugh at this gesture.

But then something happened. The combination of the beautiful atmosphere and being so close to Moka made something click in Tsukune's mind; he understood now exactly what he's other self meant earlier.

Moka had her fill and lifted her head, to make eye contact with Tsukune. They were still holding each other tightly, neither noticing.

**Moka**: "Thanks, Tsukune. It means a lot to me...that you let me drink your..."

Tsukune wasn't listening. He was looking deep into Moka's eyes. Moka noticed.

**Moka**: "Oh, okay! You can have some too!"

Tsukune leaned his head in, and Moka prepared herself for the little prick of pain that accompanied a feeding. She was, instead, rather shocked elsewhere.

Tsukune was kissing her warmly and gently. She was shocked briefly, but soon kissed him back. They stood there for a minute, and, after what seemed like hours, they parted.

**Moka**: "T-Tsukune..."

Tsukune rested his hand on the side of her face.

**Tsukune**: "Moka...I...I--"

Moka put her finger to his lips. She didn't want to ruin the moment with words.

There was a single tear trickling down her cheek. A tear of happiness. She leaned back in and kissed him, neither ever wanting to pull away. The twilight was nearing it's end, but still shined brightly on the vista of their feelings for each other.

They stood there for a matter of minutes, kissing each other gently. The twilight soon concluded it's beautiful symphony and left the two blanketed in a gentle darkness.

Footsteps could be heard, though not by either of them. At last Yukari rounded a corner and ran toward them, not seeing through the darkness what they were doing.

She drew ever closer.

**Yukari**: "Tsukune! Tsukune! Moka! Guys, there's--"

She stopped. She stared. She had no idea how to react.

Moka and Tsukune pulled away from each other, their wonderful moment officially ruined. Everyone waited for someone else to say something. Tsukune sighed.

**Tsukune**: "What's wrong, Yukari?"

**Yukari**: "Wh...Oh! Guys, you have to come quickly, there's a **big** problem! There are yokai, from Fairy Tale! They're attacking your house!"

Tsukune instantly changed pace.

**Tsukune**: "WHAT!?"

**Yukari**: "C'mon! Mizore, Ruby, Kurumu, and Kokoa are holding them off now, but we need your help!"

Tsukune didn't hear the second half of this statement; he was already half-way back to the house. He ran like he had never run before, and was soon at his house. The scene was a mess; there were two very large Wyverns in the air, fighting Kurumu and Ruby, respectively. Mizore and Kokoa were preoccupied on the ground by a single werewolf; he was to fast for them, thanks to a well-lit full moon.

Tsukune hadn't a clue where to start, but ran in anyway. On the way over he saw Kurumu violently impale her Wyvern, which fell to the ground end disappeared in a cloud of what appeared to be dust. The dust cloud instantly vanished, leaving no trace of the fallen Wyvern.

Tsukune set a single foot on his front lawn; he instantly knew something was wrong, something was waiting for him. Before he could react, he felt a blast of something resembling fire strike him, and leave him paralyzed, laying against the fence. He could still see though. What he saw was a fish-like monster, exactly like the ones during the fight against Kamiya the Siren, with it's head sticking up from a portal in the ground. He let out a growl of rage, but that was all he could muster.

**Moka**: "TSUKUNE!!"

He heard her running toward him. He wanted desperately to scream, to tell her to run, but it was too late. He saw the beam of water reach across his field of view, and a heart wrenching shriek escape it's target before she fell over, landing face-down across Tsukune's lap.

Then he felt something. Energy. He looked down, to see that Moka, with the last of her strength, had freed his rosary. He got up, feeling the cold-yet-powerful feeling that accompanied his shifting, and laid Moka down across the fence. His first target was easy; he waited and watched, and when the fish-thing finally poked it's head up from it's hole, he was on top of it. Within seconds he had torn it out of it's domain, and soon it was lying motionless against the opposite fence.

The second was the werewolf, which was not focusing on him, and was therefore easy to defeat. He tackled it as it dodged Kokoa's rapier, and Mizore trapped it in a thick encasing of ice.

Then Tsukune felt the same horrible burning from just seconds ago; the fish had reawoken. He ran up to it and killed it quickly—it turned to dust, just as the wyvern did—and then turned his attention to the last remaining enemy, the second wyvern. It had knocked Kurumu to the ground and was no making a nosedive for Moka's unconscious body.

**Tsukune**: "NO! STOP TI!!"

He began to run, but the weight of the water blasts from before had taken their toll. Before long, even in his awakened state, he couldn't move.

He could only watch as the flying enemy flew off with the last thing that really mattered to him.

He lost consciousness.

* * *

Review, if you can. Because of the curse of my last awful attempt at this chapter, some people may not be able to review. I'm sorry for this, but I always like PM's! Anyway, seeya whenever!


	11. Bonus Chapter 3

Tu opinio mi fabulere semper cara est. dedit iam, ne tu vivit pronihil sed tenebrosum.

* * *

_(sigh) "...well, that could have gone better..."_

"_You're telling me. How stupid do you have to be to let an unconscious girl get taken away like that? I was _right there_!"_

"_Hey, say all you like, but I'm basically _you_, in his body..."_

"_That's what I'm mad about."_

"_...do you think he knows yet?"_

"_No, you know him. He would have reacted somehow."_

"_Yeah...so, when's my time up?"_

"_I'll destroy you after you find me, so he'll be in control when it comes time to save me."_

"_That's sort of bleak, from my point of view..."_

"_You don't get a say in this, the only reason your consciousness is even separate from mine is because his personality conflicts with mine too much."_

"_Fine, whatever...doesn't all of this seem sort of manipulative, though?"_

"_He doesn't need to know, and everything will work out in the end."_

"_...and if he finds out?"_

"_It wouldn't make a huge difference, actually. I still get...what I want...in the end."_

_

* * *

_

Mizore lay silently against the wall in Tsukune's mother's living room. Her still-living, frozen werewolf had been brought in, and was now resting in a corner of the room. Tsukune's unconscious body had also been brought in, and was now laying against the wall next to Mizore. Everyone else was in the room as well, sitting silently on the couch or some other piece of furniture. The only one absent, spare Moka, was Kurumu, who was busy explaining to the neighbors that the loud noises and yelling that they had heard was nothing to be alarmed about, and that she, her friends, and Tsukune were simply playing a game.

Mizore was watching Tsukune intently, her face only a foot from his. She thought of nothing except him, and wished that he wasn't unconscious. She was, more specifically, watching his slow breaths, almost hypnotized.

_In...out...in...out..._

Kurumu walked in.

**Kurumu**: "Ok, well...the neighbors believed me...so...what now?"

**Ruby**: "We need to make a plan, to get Moka back. First we need to find out _where_ she is."

**Kokoa**: "How could we let my Onee-san get taken away like that...?"

**Ruby**: "We mustn't worry about that right now, we just need to get her back."

Kurumu was ready to say something, but she stopped when all of them heard what they had been fearing: footsteps, on the stairs. Mrs. Aono walked slowly down the staircase, one shaking hand on the railing, the other by her side. She was staring out fearfully, but firmly at the girls in her living room.

Mizore had reported during the fight seeing Mrs. Aono watching the whole thing out of her window on the second story. She had seen Kurumu, Ruby, and Mizore in their undisguised forms, and she had seen the beasts that they were fighting.

Mizore said nothing, and instead returned to playing with Tsukune's hair and watching him breathe. The other girls, however, were thinking more of what they would say to Mrs. Aono. However, it was she who spoke first, sounding as commanding and adamant as she could.

**Mrs. Aono**: "Who...who wants to tell me what all of that was, out there?"

Silence.

**Mrs. Aono**: "Is this...some sort of prank? What?"

She knew it wasn't a prank; she was simply wishing.

**Mrs. Aono**: "Answer me!"

Kurumu stepped up.

**Kurumu**: "Mrs. Aono...do you believe in...monsters?"

**Mrs. Aono**: "...?"

**Kurumu**: "...like werewolves, and witches, and that stuff?"

**Mrs. Aono**: "...I've always thought those were fairy tales, to tell little kids..."

**Kurumu**: "Those things you saw were monsters...yokai. They were trying to...they took away one of our friends..."

**Mrs. Aono**: "...and what about you? You had wings...and claws, earlier..."

Kurumu looked down, almost in shame. Mizore was watching all of this, in amusement, actually. She hardly cared about anyone else at the moment; she just wanted to be with Tsukune. She nuzzled up to him and lay her head on his shoulder; he failed to react.

At last, Ruby spoke up.

**Ruby**: "Please, Mrs. Aono, don't think badly of us...we're no different then you are, we--"

**Mrs. Aono**: "So...you mean to say that all of you are...inhuman..."

No response.

**Mrs. Aono**: "Even Akashiya-san...I liked her, too...Tsukune can't be allowed near that school any more!"

Everyone in the room sunk their head, just as Kurumu had. Everyone except Mizore.

She started laughing.

Mrs. Aono turned to face Mizore, inquisitively, still stern and guarding, though. Mizore didn't even open her eyes, she simply spoke.

**Mizore**: "Actually, Mrs. Aono...you are the only human in this room, right now."

Everone else raised their heads, shocked at Mizore's cruelty. Mrs. Aono stood there resolutely, but after a matter of seconds the depth of Mizore's statement hit her like a train.

The commanding, angry aura she had worked so hard to muster crumbled in an instant, and she fell to her knees, breathing slowly and deeply, too shocked and disheartened for words.

Kurumu, without saying a word, walked up and put her hand on Mrs. Aono's shoulder, trying to comfort her; Mrs. Aono accepted it, seeking any comfort she could find. At last, she began to cry, taking Kurumu's attempt to comfort her as an affirmation of what Mizore had cryptically let off on. The other girls all walk up as well and tried to make Mrs. Aono feel better.

All except for Mizore, who was now dozing off, peacefully on Tsukune's shoulder. She hadn't a care in the world, for she was with the one who meant most to her.

She had decided; even if Tsukune chose Moka, Mizore still wanted to be with him. Even if it were only as friends, she couldn't imagine her life without him.

She fell asleep in a cloud of euphoria, the sounds of sobbing evident, though unheard, in the back of her mind.

**. . .**

Mizore awoke. Tsukune was stirring. She looked around. Her arms were wrapped around his waist, and her head was at rest on his shoulder. Tsukune was starting to breathe quickly. Mizore lifted her head.

**Mizore**: "Tsukune...are you alr--"

She was interrupted as Tsukune, in one light-speed motion, pinned Mizore to the wall she was resting on. He loomed over her, the red in his eyes glowing. Mizore was wide awake now.

**Mizore**: "Tsukune!? What are you--"

She gasped. All feeling left her body, in utter shock of what she had just felt: two small pricks of pain, on her neck, followed by a frightening draining feeling...

* * *

Wooo, plot twists for everyone! Seeya whenever...AFTER you review! DO IT! NOW! GO! More reviews equals quicker updates, and then you'll be all "Happy-face!" and I'll be all "World-Domination-face!" and Tsukune's mom can finally stop falling down a horrible pit of agony and despair!


	12. Chapter 8 Part 1

I've been sort of out of it for the past two or three months or so...but I'm back!

Alright, I just read up, and I think I'm set for this inevitably long chapter. I also took the time to catch up on some other R+V fanfictions; I don't generally like fanfictions that are more than 20 chapters long, so stuff like CrossVampire and that stuff is out of the question for me. However, I read up on some others, an I've come to a fascinating conclusion: my story is extremely unoriginal.

This is a little unsettling, but I'm not going to change anything. Expect the end anywhere between two and five chapters away. Also, from now on I shall refer to Outer Moka as "Omote" (japanese for "Outer") and Inner Moka as "Ura" (japanese for "Inner")

I do apologize greatly for the delay, but I have to say one thing:

**READ THIS:**

If ANYONE EVER threatens me again, demanding I update, I SWEAR TO GOD I will stop writing this fanfiction here and now.

I know there are some fuckers out there who would go directly against this command of mine just to piss off civil people like you and I, so I will allow a degree of lenience if I suspect this case.

HOWEVER, I promise I will cite the exact permanent URL of every offender's profile from now on. I implore anyone out there to send angry and/or unreasonably violent and profane emails to these specific people. Do it if you love me.

* * *

▲ DID YOU READ THAT UP THERE YET!!? ▲

Moka opened her eyes. At least, she thought she did. It was too dark to see. She felt around; it was camped. Very cramped. She was in a very small space with smooth inner walls. Just outside these walls she could hear very loud noises. They sounded like jet engines. After she collected her thoughts, she came to realize that they were all focused on one entity.

**Moka**: "T...Tsukune?"

No reply.

**Moka**: "Tsukune!?"

Still no reply. Moka sighed. She was far from unaware of what had taken place: she had been captured during the fight at Tsukune's house. She remembered blacking out after getting hit by the water, and that was it. She was scared, but surprisingly calm. She closed her eyes and started thinking deeply. After an indeterminate amount of time, she decided to ask the question which had been bothering her for almost two weeks.

**Moka**: "Hey...Ura-chan..."

"_...yes?"_

**Moka**: "Why are you lying to Tsukune?"

"_..."_

**Moka**: "I...don't see why..."

"_You knew..."_

**Moka**: "...yes...we shouldn't keep secrets from each other."

"_...I was just...fixing the situation..."_

**Moka**: "I don't understand."

"_...you know...father is a very prominent person, in the yokai community...but to me, he's always been very predictable..."_

**Moka**: "Father...?"

"_It seems he's searching for a suitor. For us."_

Omote opened her eyes, in surprise. The blackness greeted her coldly.

"_Sometimes when I rest, I can look into his feelings. It's because we're related..."_

**Moka**: "A suitor...but..."

"_He would choose the vampire who most demonstrates that he knows what it is to be a vampire. Of course...if someone else were to demonstrate this better, Father would choose them."_

Upon hearing this, Omote's spirits were instantly lifted. She started laughing.

**Moka**: "Ura-chan...you're also in love with him..."

She continued chuckling softly.

"_...don't degrade me like that...but...you are correct..."_

Omote thought about this, briefly.

**Moka**: "Father...would recognize instantly that you were involved..."

"_Of course he would. I don't intend to be involved when the time comes. This is just to train Tsukune's mind, and his vampire instincts."_

**Moka**: "Oh...then..."

"_Yes, when the time comes, Tsukune will be the one to fight, I won't be helping him like I have."_

Omote became silent, almost looking forward to the time her Inner self was referring to. The she looked even further ahead, blushing a little bit. She giggled.

**Moka**: "Maybe...maybe Tsukune will be the one..."

"_...that is my hope."_

Just then, Omote came to one final realization. She gasped.

**Moka**: "Wait...! Does this mean that..."

"_..."_

**Moka**: "...that you turned Tsukune into one of us...on purpose...?"

"_...yes."_

_

* * *

_

Tsukune felt a slew of feelings rush in as he slowly regained consciousness. Most prominent among them: thirst. He was very, very thirsty. His consciousness hit him like a bullet train, and in an instant his instincts found a source of nourishment. And it was close. He seized it, quite literally, and sunk in his teeth, taking what he need to to regain the energy the dreaded water had stolen from him.

He had yet to open his eyes, but he noticed something very odd from the start: the blood was cold. As if on ice. By the time this thought came to him, he realized what he was doing, and and released his food source. He opened his eyes to see Mizore looking back fearfully. He looked around the room; his parents' living room. Kurumu, Yukari, Rubi and Kokoa were staring back in shock. Also staring back, in the corner of the room, with her hands over her mouth and a frightened look in her eye, was Tsukune's mother.

The silence was virtually palpable. Tsukune looked back at Mizore, who was covering her neck with her hand. At last, he spoke.

**Tsukune**: "I'm sorry...Mizore-chan."

Mizore stared back, still trying to get a handle on the situation; she too had just awoken. Tsukune stood up and looked around. Kokoa and Yukari were sitting down on one of the couches, each with a distressed look. Rubi was standing by a window, looking out solemnly. Kurumu was pacing. Mizore was on the floor, next to Tsukune, blushing, with a dazed look on her face.

Mrs. Aono was on the stool in the corner, staring at the floor.

Everyone sat silently. Tsukune was having trouble organizing his thoughts; he felt different, he felt almost like a different person. At this point, he remembered something. He checked his right wrist curiously; the rosary was gone. He was unsealed. This was extremely puzzling to Tsukune; he was not in the "Inner Tsukune" mindset.

_What's going on? I feel like my normal self...no, I feel different than normal...but I'm still in control..._

At this moment, he remembered why his rosary was gone. He looked up immediately.

**Tsukune**: "Moka...was she...?"

Kurumu looked up and spoke.

**Kurumu**: "She was taken away..."

Tsukune dropped his gaze, in distress and in shame.

**Rubi**: "...Tsukune."

Tsukune looked back up.

**Rubi**: "Tsukune...it isn't your fault, it was just bad luck."

**Tsukune**: "...Maybe you're right...but either way, we need to get her back. What...what can we do...?"

Kokoa seemed to agree. She stood up, looking very determined.

**Kokoa**: "We captured one of the attackers. We should interrogate him..."

**Tsukune**: "Where?"

**Kokoa**: "In the other--"

Tsukune walked very quickly into the front room. In the corner was an unconscious yokai, in it's human form, tied up tight with a rope that seemed to have been scoured from Tsukune's parents' attic. Tsukune wasted no time; he walked up and slapped the unconscious beast across the face.

**Tsukune**: "Wake up, bastard!"

**Bastard**: "Uugh...何が起こったか...?"

Kokoa, Yukari, and Kurumu were in room by now.

**Kokoa**: "What did he just say?"

**Yukari**: "He spoke in English..."

**Kokoa**: "Well, I don't KNOW English!"

**Bastard**: "くそー、何を最後の夜、みんなどうしたの？"

Tsukune slapped him again.

**Tsukune**: "Speak Japanese, bastard."

**Bastard**: "Who the HELL are you calling 'bastard', asshole!?"

Tsukune punched him. Hard. His vampire strength was regenerated.

Kokoa approached.

**Kokoa**: "Where did you take my Onee-sama!?"

**Bastard**: "What the—Oh, you mean that pink-haired bitch? She's--"

Tsukune said nothing, but, in one smooth motion, grabbed the yokai's shoulder and crushed it into several different pieces, leaving the beast screaming, and everyone else with the sound of his bones crunching resonating in their heads. Tsukune slapped him again.

**Tsukune**: "Stop screaming. Where is Moka?"

The yokai immediately suppressed his agony, for fear of collecting more.

**Bastard**: "S-she's with the rest of the Yokai Academy students we captured!"

Tsukune punched him across the face.

**Tsukune**: "Where?"

**Bastard**: "At...at the airport, maybe 30 miles south of here. We're hiding them in cargo containers and shipping them to America!"

**Tsukune**: "When?"

**Bastard**: "I-It takes off at 7:00 AM."

Tsukune stood up and checked the time on the wall clock. 4:19 AM.

Kurumu came forward.

**Kurumu**: "...why, though?"

**Bastard**: "We are going to hold them for ransom, where the Japanese yokai lords can't reach them."

**Yukari**: "What ransom? That's so--"

**Bastard**: "We want the yokai academy to shut down. If that happens, then the yokai will start hating humans again, and we can finally kill them."

Tsukune had heard all he needed to. He walked up and kicked the man across the face. The sound of his neck snapping was chilling to the onlookers. After a moment, the body disappeared in the same fashion as the others from the night before. Tsukune was already heading for the front door.

**Yukari**: "Tsukune, wait, we need a plan!"

**Tsukune**: "I have a plan."

**Yukari**: "B-But...how will you get there."

**Tsukune**: "...I will."

Yukari decided to relent here; she still hadn't told the others of what she witnessed in the park the previous evening, but something about seeing it made her understand that Tsukune's feelings were immovable right now.

Tsukune, in the hallway on the way to the door, was greeted by one last obstacle. He stopped.

**Tsukune**: "..."

**Mrs. Aono**: "..."

He hadn't the slightest idea what to say. She looked scared; not of him, but for him.

**Mrs. Aono**: "...Tsuki...your father will be coming home from his work trip in Tokyo tonight...you should say goodbye to him, before going back to school..."

Tsukune walked up and held his mother. She was trying not to cry.

**Tsukune**: "Okaa-san...I promise, I haven't changed."

She was crying.

**Tsukune**: "I'm still your Tsuki..."

She laughed a little.

**Mrs. Aono**: "Still my Tsuki...please, come back safe...Tou-san will want to meet Moka-san..."

She smiled, tears running, and stepped aside. Tsukune waited a second.

**Tsukune**: "Thank you..."

At that he walked out the door. He knew generally which way was south, but it didn't matter; he already knew which direction to go in, exactly. He could feel Moka's presence in that direction. It was as if she was guiding him directly to her.

He thought for a minute. At last, an idea hit him. It probably came from his vampire instincts...

Within a second, he felt the transformation: two large bat-like wings, very similar to Kurumu's, grew from his upper back. He laughed a little at the pang of annoyance he received from using this specific power; pride really was written into the vampire's instincts after all.

Without delaying any further, he jumped. The wings seemed to work themselves, and before he knew it, he was traveling a thousand feet above the cityscape, faster than he had ever moved before.

_I'm coming, Moka..._

_

* * *

_

**Moka**: "B-but...wouldn't have been better to ask him, before changing him into a vampire?"

"_...I was hoping to write it off as an accident..."_

Omote was greatly annoyed at this.

**Moka**: "But that's LYING! We can't lie to Tsukune! We... I want to give everything I have to Tsukune...I want to be with him forever! But...if I...if we lie to him then...!"

"_And what if you asked him, and he said 'no'? What if you _couldn't _be with him forever? In doing this, I've ensured that we can be with him for the rest of our life, instead of the rest of his."_

**Moka**: "But that's not the POINT!! I do _want_ to be with him, but more than anything, I want what HE wants..."

"_..."_

**Moka**: "...I...I love him so much...it just feels wrong to manipulate him like this!"

"_...you know...I was hoping you wouldn't find out...but I thought you might. You want to tell him now, right? Tell him what we did..."_

**Moka**: "...I--"

"_Tsukune once said that 'the thought of being a vampire disgusts him'. If you tell him we did this, he'll hate us."_

**Moka**: "...if that's true, then that's what we--"

"_If you tell him that _I _did it...then he'll only hate _me..._"_

Omote gasped.

**Moka**: "N-no! That would--"

"_You wouldn't be lying."_

**Moka**: "...Ura-chan..."

"_You know; I also care about Tsukune, I also love him. But I would be content just being close to him...just knowing that he's well and happy..."_

Omote was crying by now.

**Moka**: "...I...I need to think...I...couldn't live with myself if I made him hate you. You're my sister...I..."

"_Heh...sister...I've never thought of you like that."_

Omote laughed a little through her tears.

**Moka**: "I've _always _thought of you as a sister...a wonderful, kind sister who is generous enough to give me a life..."

"_Don't put it like that, I--"_

**Moka**: "You say it's all for yourself, but I know...you are the one who sacrificed part of your own life for the sake of my own...I know the reason our breed is endangered, it's because one personality always drowns out the other, one always pushes the other down until they disappear; but you, you gave me life, you really care about me, even though you're the dominant personality and you could push me away any time and never hear any more of it..."

"_..."_

**Moka**: "...thank you...I won't...tell Tsukune. Just this once, I will let it pass."

"_..."_

**Moka**: "I won't tell him you made him a vampire on purpose. But now...what about this 'Inner Tsukune'?"

"_...the 'Inner Tsukune' personality which I fabricated within him has already dissipated almost completely...by sunrise it should completely disappear; however, the vampire instincts and values which lived inside of it will pass onto the real Tsukune, and he will have all he needs to impress father, when the time comes."_

Moka sighed.

**Moka**: "Well, I suppose it's for the better...it's strange, I don't feel scared right now. Even in this situation...I feel almost happy..."

"_That's because Tsukune's on his way."_

**Moka**: "...what?"

"_We and Tsukune are linked at the soul, partly because of our combined feelings for him, and partly because his rebirth was catalyzed by our blood. Either way, we can sense certain things of we try. And I can sense right now that we are all that is on his mind."_

**Moka**: "..."

"_And I can feel that he is coming for us."_

_

* * *

_

OHYEAH, DRAMA!!!! More importantly, though, I PUT A NEW CHAPTER UP!! YUSS!!!

Even I like where this is going. The voices in my head NEVER shut up unless I'm working on this. And even then they're like "Oh, Moka wouldn't say that." and "Why the FUCK did you include a SEX SCENE between KURUMU AND MIZORE!!?" They wouldn't let me fit that bit in, but when Transfusion get's a movie adaptation I might sneak it into the bonus materials.

Oh yeah, this is the first of a multi-part chapter. I'll try to pick up the pace for your guys' sake, but the next chapter might just arrive a little sooner if the reviews are generally more than one sentence long.

Cheers! Good luck not getting eaten!


	13. intermission

*insert musical number here*


	14. Chapter 8 Part 2

Well, this is certainly awkward... This is perhaps the fourth time I've tried to pick back up this story, and definitely the first in a half-year. I'll make it a point to succeed on this go.

Let's see, stuff I need to work...

At least three fingers...check.

Computer...check.

Shadow of the Colossus Soundtrack...check.

Literacy...chɘk.

Alright, I'm good.

And now, the important stuff: **from this point forward, I will cease my previous script-like writing style**. I'm sorry, to those of you who liked it; You're welcome, to those of you who hated it. I just don't naturally write like that anymore. Back then it was more of a convenience to me, but it was also more or less an inconvenience to you. So away it goes! In any case, and assuming anyone besides myself, and those kooky voices in my noggin, ever reads this: enjoy!

(warning: this chapter is terrible)

* * *

"_Your time seems to be at hand."_

"_I should think so. My life is flashing before my non-existent eyes."_

"_For what it's worth, I do feel sorry for you."_

"_For what it's worth, I don't care. I relish that you created me to be smart enough to realize that I wasn't really a person."_

"_..."_

"_Well, to Oblivion I go. Good luck with whatever."_

* * *

The wind roared poetically—and loudly—in Tsukune's ears. He payed it no heed, as his mind was singularly focused upon the task he had set it to. Which, of course, was finding Moka.

Tsukune knew in exactly which direction he must head, and he knew exactly how far he was to fly. He could explain neither knowledge, but it was certainly there. Had he been less focused, he would have wondered as to why he was himself—normal Tsukune—whilst still in his vampire shape. He would wonder as to why his mind was saturated with the instincts and knowledge which only came to most vampires after years of growth and teaching. Perhaps he would wonder why he wasn't so ungodly cold whilst flying a quarter-mile above a city blanketed in night.

As dawn could be felt seizing the East horizon, Tsukune's mental silence was broken.

"_This is where we part ways."_, said a voice Tsukune knew well enough. _"In a manner of thinking, in any case."_

Tsukune did not halt his dead-set course, but replied calmly. "What do you mean?"

His inner voice was quick to respond. _"I suppose you might learn more of it later, but let's suffice to say at this point that you won't hear much from me anymore."_

Tsukune, having little idea how to react to such a sudden realization, said nothing.

"_You should probably know that from now on, you will enter the vampire state as you are now: fully in control."_

"..."

"_In any case, goodbye. Good luck with whatever."_

"...goodbye? I suppose?"

The voice that Tsukune was just getting used to ceased. At once, Tsukune's mind felt as though it were his own again. Tsukune had no idea what to make of this; he continued flying South. He could feel his destination nearing.

**. . .**

Moka sat in her tiny prison, making not a sound. Her eyes were closed, and a semblance of a tear could be found at the edge of each. Moka gave a start when her box gave a lurch, and began moving. It was obviously being pushed by somebody. Moka was shocked, but not worried. She sat back against a wall and closed her eyes.

_Any second, now..._, thought she.

At once, she gave the darkness a delighted smile. A fraction of a second later, I crash was heard outside of her prison.

**. . .**

Tsukune hit the pavement of the airport tarmac with enough force to shatter a skyscraper. The crater he made was enough of an entrance as he was hoping for, for it was nearly time for the plane he was seeking to take off, and he couldn't let that happen.

It soon became apparent to him that his presence was indeed noticed: half of the people who were about, after recovering from their shock, turned rather quickly into yokai, all came upon him.

It was with almost no difficulty that Tsukune fought and defeated many enemies simultaneously. Now was when he really noticed that, despite not being his apparently-gone inner self, he possessed fighting abilities and instincts that shocked him even as he used them seamlessly. But this, like every other thought that seemed to weigh him down, he pushed from his mind. Singular was his purpose, and short was the time he had to complete it: the nearest aeroplane's engines were starting.

When he had made nothing of those who would hinder him, Tsukune stood at a loss of what to do next. Desperate, he closed his eyes and concentrated. At once he knew where to look. He looked directly at the ordinary-looking crate which contained Moka; it was on the aeroplane which was preparing to take off. The plane's cargo door closed, and it began to move away from Tsukune, even as more yokai moved upon him.

Not even bothering with the enemies, he sped after the plane. Within seconds, he had cleared the dozens of yards between himself and the moving plane, and within a minute he had cleared it of the yokai who were guarding and piloting it. Without a pilot, the plane came to a stop.

Tsukune experienced at this point something he had not had since he had awoken earlier in the morning: a chance to relax. The malevolent yokai who were opposing him were beaten and fleeing, and he was able to loosen the iron grip around his mind as he tore open the door to the cargo hold and sought the crate he knew to look for.

He found it quickly, without having to make a sound; he simply knew. He shattered the lock holding it shut, and opened it forthwith; the beaming face of his beloved greeted him.

Tsukune helped Moka out of her tiny prison, and she thanked him with brief, emotional kiss.

* * *

JESUS CHRIST.

Now I realize why I've put off this chapter for so long: writing it places me so far out of my comfort zone that I can barely concentrate. Seriously, this is how intended the story since a while ago, but GAWD DAMNIT, it is _not_ my place to try writing an extended action scene like this.

I'm sure this chapter was terrible, and I _know _it was short, but it really is how I pictured it. And at least I can all but promise the next will be better. So here's to rough re-beginnings...and, of course, to yet another Rapture come and gone!

Anyway, till next time.

Your lord and master,

~Tycho

tychoshiel(dot)deviantart(dot)com


End file.
